Even Heroes Find Love, A My Hero Academia Story
by StoryLord1
Summary: The students of Class 1-A and 1-B are in for a fun adventure when a new training exercise pits girls and boys together in pairs! How will Mineta fare with Tsuyu? Will Deku admit his feelings to Uraraka? What's going on between Kaminari and Jiro? Find out in Boku No Hero: Even Heroes Find Love!
1. Beginnings!

Mineta awoke to the odd feeling of bone soreness. He groaned, looking at the foot of his bed….

"Holy crap! Mineta jumped up, and headed straight to the men's restroom. He could see myself in the mirror!

"Yes, yes, yes!" Mineta was jumping up and down now, my longer body doing all the work.

"What are you on about, Mineta?" Sero walked out of the stall, and noticed Mineta's change. "Woah!"

Mineta, now a whole foot and a half taller, triumphantly flashed a thumbs up. "Growth spurt, dude!"

Sero grinned. "Awesome, dude!"

The two high-fived, and exited out into the hall. A few girls walked by, most of them from 1-B.

"Guess what, ladies!?" Mineta now posed. "Mineta got an upgrade!"

"You look better taller, Mineta." Tsuyu piped up, walking over to them. "You seem more manly."

Mineta blushed a little. "Thanks, Asui-chan."

"Call me Tsu." Tsuyu gave Mineta a small smile as she turned and walked away with the 1-B girls.

"H-hi Yanagi." Sero forced the words out of his mouth, his face red.

Reiko Yanagi turned to face him, an emotionless expression on her face. Greetings, Sero. I hope you have an exceptionally splendid day."

The girl turned back around, and walked away.

Mineta looked up at Sero, who was practically red-skinned.

"So… You and ghost-girl, huh?" Mineta joked.

"Shut up…" Sero jokingly muttered as the two began to walk to class 1-A.

The two made it to the class, and noticed that there were only two other people in the room. Jiro was directly in Kaminari's face, an angered expression on hers. Kaminari was clearly flustered and unable to respond, so all he did was repeat an apology.

"I'm sorry, Kyoka, I didn't know that was going to happen!"

"I told you don't do it the damn first place!"

"I'm sorry!"

"I don't care if you're sorry, idiot!" Jiro stormed off past Sero and Mineta, her hands balled into fists.

"Geez, she's pissed." Sero muttered, surprised.

"Kaminari, what happened?" Mineta asked his friend.

"I screwed up." Kaminari facepalmed, sitting in his desk. "We were having fun, and then I took it to far. I zapped her earjack."

"Woah!" what did that do to her body?" Sero and Mineta were not attentively listening, sitting next to Kaminari.

"She, uh…" Kaminari was blushing. "She moaned."

Sero and Mineta burst out laughing, and Kaminari began trying to shush them.

 _Meanwhile, in Class 1-B_

"So, Reiko…" Setsuna nudged the bizarre girl with a smile on her face.

"Yes, Tokage?"

"You and Tape-boy, huh?"

"Hm." Reiko's emotionless face was changed by a small smile. "I truly haven't considered his friendly gestures as anything more than platonic. But I think you're possibly on to something," Reiko giggled a little, surprising her classmates. "He IS attractive."

"What are we talking about?"

The two turned to face Komori, who's brown hair covered her eyes.

Setsuna grinned. "We're talking about boys!" She yelled, pumping her fist in the air.

"Lame." Shihai snickered, sitting in his desk. "Who even wants a relationship nowadays?"

"W-well," Komori pressed her fingers together and blushed. "Y-you never really know u-until you find someone."

"Whatever, Komori." Shihai put his hands behind his head and leaned back in his desk.

"Okay…" Komori dropped her head low as she walked to her desk.

Before the rest of the class had arrived, Reiko tapped Setsuna on the shoulder and got her attention.

"If I could inquire, Setsuna, who do you have an attraction to?" Reiko asked, her face now back to its emotionless state.

Setsuna closed her eyes and smiled. "Well…." She cracked open her eyes to glance at Kosei Tsuburaba as he entered the classroom. "I do have someone in mind."

 _In the hallway_ …

Mei Hatsume carried a pile of scraps to the trash can in the hallway, her view obscured by the massive pile. She couldn't see when she bumped into a certain boy with purple hair.

"Whoa buddy!" She exclaimed, tripping on top of the boy.

"What the hell?"

Mei realized that she was on top of the boy's front, her chest on his. She looked towards his face and a pair of sunken, purple eyes looked back at her.

"Can you get offa me?" Hitoshi Shinso muttered, frowning.

"My mistake!" Mei jumped off of him and pulled him up to a standing position. "I couldn't see you over my babies's scraps!"

"Your… babies?" Shinso scritched his hair, sighing. "Look, girl, I don't-"

"Sorry, no time!" Mei grabbed the scraps and tossed them in the trash. She then began to jog towards the support class. "I can't be late!"

Shinso groaned, examining the rust on his uniform. "Just great."

 _Back to Class 1-A_

"Alright, so here's how this next training exercise is going to go." Aizawa dripped his eyedrops in, blinking. "Teamwork is one of the best attributes of a hero. But nervousness can hinder your performance."

The class listened intently, hanging on his words. Mina shot a glance towards Kirishima, and smiled a little before looking away. Kaminari turned to look at Jiro, and was surprised to find she was already looking at him while biting her lip. She whipped around, her face red with embarrassment.

"So for this next exercise, you'll be going to a secret campus for training. But not only that," Aizawa had a smirk when he said, you'll be paired together as one boy and one girl."

The class erupted into mixed reactions. Some were shock, some were joy, some were anger.

"Now, not all of you will be participating. Only the ones that need direction." Aizawa pulled out a slip of paper, looking down at it. "Some of you will be paired with students from Class 1-B, the general course, and the support course."

Sero perked up after hearing this, thoughts of Reiko flooding his mind.

"The pairs are…."

Every student was giving the most attention possible to their teacher.

"Tsuyu and Mineta."

Mineta flashed a thumbs up to Kaminari, when Tsuyu's tongue came out of nowhere and slapped him in the face. Tsuyu smiled at the boy's groans of pain.

"Kirishima and Mina."

Mina and Kirishima stood up as they shouted, "Yes!"

They both sat down with blushes as they realized what they just did.

The door then opened, drawing everyone's attention. Shihai, Juno, Kodai, Kendo, Monoma, Ibara, Komori, Setsuna, Tetsutetsu, Kosei, and Reiko all entered the room. Later, Mei Hatsume would enter, waving at Midoriya. Later later, Shinso arrived.

"Alrighty then." Aizawa mumbled. "The next pair is Midoriya and Uraraka."

The two both blushed, and Uraraka rushed over to Izuku. "I'm glad we're together, Deku!" She gleefully said.

"I-I am too, Uraraka." Midoriya was clearly flustered, causing Shihai to snicker a little.

"Kendo and Monoma."

The egotistical student smirked at Kendo, and she smiled back.

"Kaminari and Jiro."

"HELL NO!" Jiro slammed her fist on her desk. "Anyone but him!"

"Aw, c'mon Jiro." Kaminari walked up close to the girl, getting in her face. "Think of all the fun we could have!"

Jiro blushed, and then muttered, "Fine."

Shihai burst into laughter. "This is too damn good, Eraserhead!"

"Shihai and Momo."

Shihai was dead silent. He looked over at the girl, who stood up and formally walked towards him. She stood right in front of him, just as tall as he was.

"Hello."

Shihai stammered the words, "Um, hi."

The awkward silence was broken by Aizawa's saying, "Sero and Reiko."

Sero grinned greatly, and walked over to Reiko. She had a small smile as stood side-by-side with him.

"Komori and Tetsutetsu."

Komori hid behind Tetsutetsu's muscular figure. "I'm happy I'm with you, Tetsutetsu-san."

"Setsuna and Kosei."

The two high-fived, a blush on Setsuna's face.

"Juno and Kodai."

The two waved, shuffling closer to each other.

"Ibara and Bakugo."

"WHAT!? SINCE WHEN THE HELL DID I HAVE TO DO THIS!?" Bakugo yelled, standing up quickly. "WHAT THE FU-MMMM!" Ibara's vines covered his mouth, and the girl whispered, "Calm down."

Katsuki's screams of rage were muffled by the thick vines, but the anger on his face was apparent.

"Hatsume and Shinso."

"Ah, I know you!" Mei dashed over to Shinso, who was clearly taken aback. She hugged him, causing his usually sluggish eyes to open wide in surprise.

"Alright everyone." Aizawa tossed the paper in the trash. Grab your personal items, grab your PE uniform, and grab your hero costume, we'll be leaving by morning!"

The students who were selected all began to filter out as Aizawa stated, "Oh, and by the way, the dorms are co-ed!"

Shocked and happy reactions filled the hall as the students headed to their dorms to grab their things, ready for a new adventure.

 **END**

 **Alright guys, that was a cool first chapter. The pairs we got are:**

 **Izuku x Uraraka**

 **Tsuyu x Mineta**

 **Sero x Reiko**

 **Mina x Kirishima**

 **Bakugo x Ibara**

 **Shihai x Momo**

 **Kendo x Monoma**

 **Kaminari x Jiro**

 **Komori x Tetsutetsu**

 **Kodai x Juzo**

 **Setsuna x Kosei**

 **I know that some people may be mad that Momo isn't with Todoroki, and that Tsuyu isn't with Tokoyami, but I wanted to do something kinda different with this storyline. I hope you all stick with it to the end. Also, for story purposes, I won't be focusing on the continuity presented in the anime/manga. So yeah, I'll see you all in the next chapter!**

 **-StoryLord0**


	2. A Shocking Arrival!

The students entered the bus late that night, all their bags packed. Mina and Kirishima were in energetic conversation. Kaminari and Jiro stood next to each other, not really speaking. Sero told jokes to Reiko, charming the girl into having a small smile. Shinso had his headphones in as Mei spoke loudly about her anticipation. The eleven pairs entered the bus, splitting up into their seats.

 **Kirishima x Mina**

Kirishima had his back turned when Mina had a deceiving smile on her face. As he turned back around, she pecked him on the cheek. His cheeks slowly turned as red as his hair.

"One for the road." Mina whispered as she sat directly next to Kirishima. Her eyes perked up when she felt Kirishima peck her cheek back.

"One for the road."

The two closed their eyes and curled up next to each other, Mina laying on Kirishima's shoulder.

 **Shihai x Momo**

"Well, isn't that cute." Shihai snarked, rolling his eyes. Momo turned to look at him, raising her eyebrows slightly.

"Do you not enjoy companionship, Shihai-san?"

"Listen, 1-A girl."

"Momo."

"...Listen, Momo." Shihai turned to look her in the eyes. "It's not that I'm not happy for those saps. But stuff like that," Shihai pointed to the two, who were now asleep and smiling. "Isn't for someone like me."

"Nonsense." Momo smiled a little. "Allow me to show you how easy it is for someone like you."

Momo scooted over until her side was pressed up against the shadow boy. His face morphed into a look of surprise as Momo's face came closer to his.

"Uh….. Momo….?" Shihai began leaning back in the seat as Momo positioned herself over him. Their faces were simply inches apart now.

Shihai's face was now in complete shock. _"She's really about to kiss me!"_ He thought.

"One for the road." Momo whispered, and then she began to giggle. She sat up off of Shihai, regaining her composure as she continued snickering at Shihai's face.

"What… What just happened!?" Shihai exclaimed.

"Just showing you some affection." Momo warmly said. "Looks like it worked."

Shihai groaned. "Geez, Momo, you almost had me for a second." He then snickered, "Your next try won't be that easy."

"Oh, really?" Momo smirked a little as she intertwined her hand with his. "We'll just see about that."

Shihai was now surprised once again.

 **Mineta x Tsuyu**

Tsuyu looked over to Mineta, who seemed somewhat nervous. The streetlights that drove by illuminated his face, making his blush visible.

"What's wrong Mineta? You're not doing anything perverted right now, Ribbit."

The sticky-hair boy turned to look at her, now as tall as she is because of his recent growth spurt. Tsuyu still couldn't get over how much more attractive the boy seemed now.

"Tsuyu-chan, It's just…" Mineta bit his lip as his statement trailed off.

"You've never been with a girl in a situation like this, have you?" Tsuyu asked.

Mineta nodded.

"Don't worry, Mineta-chan." Tsuyu placed her hand on top of his. "I'll help keep you comfortable."

Mineta blushed, allowing Tsuyu to move him where she wanted, until his head was in her lap. She scritched his circular hair, causing him to relax.

"Are you comfortable now, Mineta-chan?"

"Y-yes." Mineta smiled, looking up at the frog-girl with a smile. She looked back down, a smile also on her face.

"Kero kero."

 **Narrator**

The bus continued on, the campus now in view. Reiko shook Sero awake, and she slightly giggled as he choked on the drool from his mouth. Kirishima and Mina awoke as well, their arms around each other. Izuku awoke before Uraraka, his face turning a shade of crimson as he realized Ochaco was laying on him. Bakugo snored loudly, Ibara apathetically sitting as far from him as possible. Kodai and Juno also awkwardly sat away from each other, whilst Kendo and Monoma were curled up together. Kaminari and Jiro also sat awkwardly. Kaminari yawned, attempting to put his arm around Jiro until she gave him a look that said, _"You better not"._ Kaminari sighed, putting his arm back by his side.

" _He still doesn't get it._ " Jiro thought to herself, rolling her eyes and listening to music.

Mineta awoke to Tsuyu shaking him, his head still in her lap.

"We're here, ribbit."

Shihai and Momo were conversating normally, Shihai smiling positively. Komori and Tetsutetsu and Setsuna and Kosei were doing the same.

The bus pulled up the driveway of the campus, and the students filed out of the school. They headed in, chatter filling the group. When they arrived to the main space, they noticed it split into five different areas. Two seemingly large rooms, one with the male gender symbol and one with the female gender symbol. Near them, two hallways were visible. In the middle of it all, one long hallway that extended to another room Aizawa waltzed in front of the group, plopping eyedrops into his eyes.

"Alright, so the two large rooms with gender symbols are the boys-only and girls-only rooms. Down the halls are the dorms that the pairs will share. That big hall leads to another main area with the training room, the buffet area, and-" Aizawa smirked a little, "A party room."

Mina, Kirishima, Setsuna, and Kaminari, and Mei all cheered at this.

"But, it's late right now, so no parties." Aizawa scratched his hair a little. "You can be in the gender rooms or the dorms. Also, someone of the opposite gender could go in the gender room, but only if given a pass by someone of the gender." Aizawa held up a blue and a pink slip of paper, each with its specific gender symbol. They both read "Pass" on them. "They look like this. A stack is in each room, and can only be used once. Alright everyone," Aizawa stashed the papers away, and then clapped his hands together. "Good night!"

The students split up, some heading to dorms, some heading to gender rooms.

 **Juzo x Kodai**

The two 1-B students entered their dorm, looking around at the room. There was a television on an entertainment center to the right of the room, a large bed in the middle, and a dresser on the left. Next to the dresser, a bathroom door was present.

"Seems nice." Juzo calmly stated as he and Kodai dropped their bags on the floor. Juzo turned to his classmate, who had a small frown on her face. "You wanna just go to sleep?"

"No." Kodai faced Juzo, and walked closer to the boy. "I want you."

"Kodai?" Juzo's face was one of surprise, his teeth-mouth opening in surprise.

Kodai grabbed him by the collar and pulled him close, slipping her tongue past his teeth and onto his. Juzo was being completely dominated, still unsure of what was happening.

And just like that, it was over. Kodai pulled away, and Juzo gasped for air. Kodai wiped the drool from the kiss off her chin, her frown still on her face as she went to the bathroom.

"That was fun, we should try it again sometime."

Juzo looked at the closed bathroom door, a perplexed look on his face.

 **Kaminari x Jiro**

The two sat separated on the bed, not speaking. Every once in a while, Kaminari or Jiro would glance at the other and look away before they were caught.

" _Screw it."_ Kaminari thought. He rushed over to Jiro, sitting right next to her on the mattress. She turned and gave him that same look from before, causing him to be a little flustered.

"Jiro, I-"

"You, what?" Jiro raised her eyebrows, a look of malice on her face.

"I don't want you to be mad at me."

"Well, guess what, prick?" Jiro folded her arms, and her brows now furrowed. "You shouldn't have done what you did."

"I know, and I'm sorry. Kaminari put his hand on her shoulder, causing her to blush slightly. "I thought we were having fun."

"We were until you zapped my earjack!" Jiro exclaimed, nudging her shoulder away from his hand.

 **Flashback**

Kaminari entered the Class 1-A room, seeing Jiro upon entry. He smiled, and quickly walked towards her.

"Hey, Jiro!"

Jiro looked up from her phone, and smiled back. "Kaminari!"

She stood up to meet him in the middle of the class, and the two unconsciously held hands.

"It's been a while." Kaminari said. "How was your break?"

"It was good." Jiro stepped a little closer. "But there was something missing."

Kaminari also leaned closer as he asked, "What?"

Jiro leaned closer, closing the gap between their faces. "You were."

The two began to lean closer together as Jiro whispered, "Don't zap me when I kiss you, 'kay?"

Kaminari was so ready to kiss his crush, that he didn't realize the electricity coming from his hands. A small stream of it came into contact with the earjack, zapping it.

Jiro's face exploded into one of pleasure as she loudly yelled "OH MY GOD!" She covered her mouth with her hands as soon as her spasm ended, her face red with embarrassment.

"Jiro, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" Kaminari started.

"SHUT UP!" Jiro screamed, her eyes beginning to water. "You're such a jerk!"

Kaminari tried to reach for her hand, but she pulled away. "I can't believe I was actually going to kiss you!" Tears slowly ran down her face, and she turned to Kaminari with a face of rage. "You absolute, pathetic moron!"

The door creaked open behind them, Mineta and Sero entering the room.

"I'm sorry, Kyoka, I didn't know that was going to happen!"

"I told you don't do it the damn first place!"

"I'm sorry!"

Jiro was silent for a brief second before she screamed, "I don't care if you're sorry, idiot!"

Jiro shoved past Kaminari and stormed out the room, heading straight to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror, tears still leaking from her eyes. Her lip quivered as she rubbed her eyes.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid…" Jiro muttered. "Of course he doesn't like you back!"

 **Present time (Somewhat mature moment ahead)**

"...Jiro, I didn't realize that it had bothered you that much." Kaminari said. Jiro was tearing up again now, her back turned to Kaminari.

"Well it did, you jerk!" Jiro sniffled.

Kaminari closed his eyes, sighed, and then wrapped his arms around Jiro from behind in a hug. "I'm sorry, Jiro. I'm so, so sorry."

Jiro's crying slowed down, and then stopped. She placed her hands on his separating his arms from her stomach. She turned around to look at him, her angry face now replaced by a vulnerable one.

"Kaminari…"Jiro's voice trailed off. "I forgive you."

Kaminari pushed his face into hers, connecting their lips. Jiro was a little surprised, but she went along with it. She pushed her tongue against his teeth until he let it in his mouth, and they connected tongues as well. Kaminari started to pull away slightly, but Jiro grabbed his collar and pulled him closer. Denki grabbed her waist and pulled her even closer. Their tongues stayed in physical contact as Kaminari felt Jiro push him on his back. She sat on him, their "areas" in contact. Jiro pulled away from the kiss, a line of drool forming between their mouths.

"Jiro, I-" Kaminari had a blush on his face, but also a smile. "I think I'm in love with you."

"I think I'm in love with you, too." Jiro had a seductive smile on her face now. "But we're not done yet."

Jiro's earjacks extended, tying up Denki's hands like handcuffs. She leaned down, and begin to french-kiss the electric boy again. This time, Jiro's tongue dominated his. She pulled away, and then had a seductive grin on her face.

"Now, zap my earphone jacks!"

Kaminari obliged, using his electricity on the earjacks that were tied around his wrists. Jiro tensed up, going back to kissing Kaminari as she moaned. After a long time, they pulled apart, both gasping from the lack of air. Jiro laid next to Kaminari on her bed, and the two curled together as they began to sleep. Both had smiles on their faces.


	3. A New Challenge!

**Ibara x Bakugo**

Bakugo stirred awake, sitting up in the bed and glancing at his "partner"

" _What the hell is she doing?_ " Bakugo thought to himself.

Without turning to look at him, Ibara stated, "I'm praying."

Bakugo gawked at this statement, thinking to himself " _How did she know what I was thinking!?"_

Ibara separated her hands, and then began to walk to the door of the dorm. "I'm going for a walk. You can join me if you want." The girl gave Bakugo a small smile, and extended her hand towards him. "I promise you it'll be a calming experience."

Bakugo seemed like he would accept for a brief second, before he muttered, "Buzz off."

Ibara frowned. "I see. Enjoy your solitude then."

The girls left, leaving Bakugo in the peaceful dimness of the window-lit room.

" _Bitch_."

 **Izuku x Uraraka**

Uraraka awoke to the sound of Izuku snoring. She stood and walked over to the floor next to the bed, where Izuku slept. The previous night, the boy had been too nervous to sleep in the bed with her.

"Wake up, Deku-kun." She shook the boy, and his eyes slowly drifted open. He realized that the girl was right above him, and he jolted up into a standing position.

"H-hi, Uraraka!" He stammered. "I'm sorry if I was snor-"

Izuku was cut off by the feeling of Uraraka's hand on his chest. She stepped closer to the boy, causing him to back up against the wall.

"Deku." Uraraka had a blush on her face. "Why didn't you want to sleep next to me on the bed?"

"I-it's nothing against you U-Uraraka, I just-"

"Deku-kun…" Uraraka now had a flirtatious tone to her voice. "Don't you like me?"

"I, I, I-"

"ATTENTION, ALL STUDENTS!" Aizawa's voice was heard all throughout the campus. "HEAD TO THE COMMONS AREA FOR YOUR FIRST TRAINING EXERCISE!"

"I-I guess we have to go." Izuku stuttered, looking away from the girl in front of him.

"Okay." Uraraka's eyes watered lightly as she quickly walked away, leaving Izuku feeling terrible.

" _What have I done?_ " Izuku put his hands to his head in frustration. " _I made her cry! I'm a jerk!_ "

"Ochaco, wait!" Midoriya ran out of the room, extending a hand.

 **Kendo x Monoma**

Kendo stood in front of the bedroom mirror, fixing her hair. Monoma exited the bathroom with a yawn, stretching his back.

"Good morning, Kendo. You look nice." Monoma had his usual vain smirk on as he walked around the room.

"Thank you, Monoma-san." Kendo had a small smile as she stood. "We need to head to the Commons Area."

"Yeah." Monoma grabbed Kendo, turned her around, and backed her up against the wall. "After this."

Monoma tried to kiss Kendo, but was instead greeted by a slap in the face that caused him to back up.

"Remember, you don't touch me unless I let you." Kendo put her hands on her hips and gave the boy a stern look.

"Yes, ma'am." Monoma rubbed his small bruise as the two walked out of the room.

 **Tsuyu x Mineta**

Mineta flexed in the bathroom mirror, still getting used to the fact that he's tall enough to see more than his hair in the reflective glass. He flashed himself a thumbs up, his confidence glowing like a flashlight.

 _Knock Knock._

"Mineta, we have to go. We don't have time for you to pleasure yourself ribbit." Tsuyu stated from outside.

Mineta quickly opened the door as he stammered, "I'm not masturbating, Asui-chan!"

"Call me Tsu. Now, c'mon." Tsuyu wrapped her tongue around Mineta's foot, opened the door, and leaped forward, dragging the boy behind her.

 **Sero x Reiko**

Sero groaned awake after Aizawa's announcement, and his face turned into one of surprise when he see Reiko. The girl was in full ghost-form from her quirk, and just floating around.

"Uh, Reiko-chan….Are you awake, or…." Sero questioned.

Reiko's ghost turned and saw him, and then reverted to her normal, human form. "My apologies, Sero. It was not my intention to confuse you."

"Oh, it's fine." Sero got out of the bed and ruffled his hair. "We gotta go to the Commons."

"Understood." Reiko extended her hand. "Would you mind being my personal escort?"

Sero blushed a little as he stuttered, "Y-yeah, sure."

Reiko's emotionless face had a small smile again as the two walked out of their room.

 **Kaminari x Jiro**

Kaminari and Jiro were beginning to walk outside the room, when the Pikachu-boy stated, "Are we gonna talk about what happened last night or no?"

Jiro rolled her eyes as she grumbled, "What's there to talk about? We were just being emotional. You got lucky."

" _What the hell?!"_ Kaminari thought in his head.

Jiro turned around with a smirk. "Just kidding, dummy."

Jiro smashed her lips into Kaminari's, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him closer. He was taken aback at first, but then just went with it.

Slowly but obviously, Kyoka went from kissing to frenching. Her tongue danced like a ballet artist in Kaminari's mouth, dominating him. She pulled away, wiping the drool from her mouth. She grabbed his hand as her usual frowny-face came back.

"C'mon."

She pulled him behind her, Kaminari's face covered in enthusiasm.

 **Mina x Kirishima**

Mina and Kaminari both stood in front of the bathroom mirror working on their hair. Mina just puffed hers out a bit, separating some space where her horns stick out.

"We better hurry, Kirishima! You know what happens if we get on Aizawa's bad side!"

"Damn, I'm having a bit of trouble here!" Kirishima's hair wasn't spiked anywhere yet, and it just hung normal around his face. "My hair looks terrible!"

"It looks fine like that, silly!" Mina ruffled Kirishima's hair, causing him to blush. "Now, let's go!"

The two happily exited their room, talking all the way.

 **Shihai x Momo**

"Shihai-san, wake up." Momo shook the all-black boy awake, her impatience not showing in her neutral expression.

Shihai groaned, rubbing his eyes and sitting up. Momo was all groomed and ready to go, but the boy was anything BUT ready.

"Ah, geez." Shihai blinked twice, trying to gain some focus. "What time is it?"

"We need to go." Momo pulled out a brush. "And you're nowhere near ready."

The creationist grabbed his hair and pulled him towards her, brushing his hair and dusting his clothes of lint from the bedsheets.

"Hey, chill out!" Shihai shook himself away from her, standing up and glaring at the girl. "I'm fine like this!"

"Excuse me, but I was just trying to help." Momo crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at the boy. "Sorry if I want the person I'm set up with to look presentable."

"Well, sorry if I don't want to just do what yoooouuuu want!" Shihai accusingly pointed a finger at her.

"You're yelling is pointless, I'm not going to shout back. Stop being childish." Momo rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah?!" Shihai stormed right in front of her grabbed the brush, and started brushing his hair HIMSELF. "What do you think of this!?"

Shihai's hair was now straighter and more even, still in contrast with his shadow-skin.

"I think you look very handsome." Momo giggled.

"Whatever!" Shihai stormed out the room as Momo followed behind.

 **Komori x Tetsutetsu**

Tetsutetsu was brushing Komori's hair downwards, the mushroom girl smiling.

"Th-thank you, Tetsu-san."

"No problem, Komori." Tetsutetsu finished brushing the left side as he said, "Time to go."

"Yep!" Komori stood proudly, and then the two headed outside the room chatting.

 **Kodai x Juzo**

Juzo was shocked as Kodai had him pressed against the wall again, aggressively licking the inside of his mouth. The girl had grown until she was a head taller than him, and had pulled him in by the collar.

"Mmmmmm…"Kodai moaned into his mouth, causing Juzo to feel even more surprised.

The girl finally pulled away, licking his face-teeth. "Yummy."

Kodai walked out of the room right as Juzo tried to ask, "What are we?"

 **Setsuna x Kosei**

The pair were already out the room, seeing Bakugo walking by himself to the Commons.

"Why's he by himself, isn't Ibara with him?" Setsuna whispered to him.

"I'm not sure." Kosei narrowed his eyes as he wrapped his arm around a surprised Setsuna. "But I'm not gonna let him bother you."

The two walked past Bakugo, who quietly flipped them off.

 **Shinso x Mei**

Mei was trying to pull Shinso out the door with her, but the boy grabbed the doorway to halt them.

"Can you give me one minute of peace, girl?" Shinso growled. Mei had been building stuff all night, keeping him the farthest away from sleep as humanly possible.

"My name isn't 'girl' it's Mei!" Mei playfully punched the purple-haired boy's arm, and then struggled to pull him again. "We need to go!"

"Well, Mei, I have to take use the restroom!" Shinso pulled backward, but tripped on his own foot.

The two fell forward, and Mei landed right on top of Shinso. She sat up, still on top of him.

"You shouldn't have pulled so hard!" Mei sighed.

"Y-yeah." Shinso had a blush now, silently thinking " _Please don't notice, please don't notice, please-_ "

"Shinso?" Mei had a sly look on her face.

"Y-yeah, Mei?" Shinso was now crimson in the face.

"Why is your crotch hard?"

" _Goddammit._ "

 **000**

The students all began to enter the commons area, Aizawa-sensei waiting for them with a trigger-button in his hand. Tsuyu was first, and Mineta was still being dragged behind her. When they finally stopped, Mineta proudly stood up next to the frog-girl.

" _When the hell did he get taller?_ " Aizawa wondered.

Izuku and Uraraka were next, and the boy was clearly trying to comfort her. Her watered eyes cleared as she nodded her head. She then stated as she walked, "-but only if you hold my hand."

Izuku blushed, but wrapped his hand around her. She smiled as they reached the group, greeting the others.

Sero and Reiko arrived next, their hands intertwined. Sero cracked a joke, and Reiko nodded gleefully at his statement.

Mina and Kirishima arrived next, the Alien-Queen wrapped around the boy's arm. Kirishima's hair wasn't styled like usual, and Mina ruffled it again.

Ibara arrived by herself as Shihai and Momo arrived together. Bakugo eventually arrived, standing beside Ibara with a snarl on his face.

Monoma and Kendo arrived together, both smiling.

Kaminari and Jiro arrived, the earjack girl pulling Kaminari ahead. When they stopped, Kaminari wrapped his arm around her and pulled her in closer.

"Hm." Tsuyu muttered, placing her finger to her cheek as she looked at the happy pair.

"What is it, Asui-chan?" Mineta piped up from next to the amphibious female.

"Call me Tsu, and I was just thinking that Kaminari isn't afraid to do with Jiro what you want to do with me." Tsuyu bluntly stated.

Mineta had a face of shock as Tsuyu turned to look at him.

"I see the way you look at me, Mineta. I'm not oblivious."

Eventually, the three remaining pairs had arrived. Aizawa cleared his throat.

"Alright people, here's how it's gonna go." Aizawa clicked the button in his hand, and a pit opened up in the floor behind him. "This pit that you'll fall in leads to a labyrinth. In this labyrinth, there are flags hanging off the wall of all 200 rooms. There are 3 types of rooms, each with different amounts of points: 1-point rooms, which are just simple obstacle courses; 5-point rooms, which have fake-hostages to save or fake-bombs to defuse; 10-point rooms, which will have a robot for you to destroy; and then 50-point rooms, rooms that will lock until another pair is in the room with you. In 50-point rooms, two pairs will fight each other and whoever wins will get the 50-points. However, you CANNOT steal another pair's points."

Mina and Kirishima bumped fists, Bakugo caused a small explosion, and Mineta flashed a thumbs up.

Aizawa smirked as he plopped eyedrops in. "Alright, kids, you ready?"

A unanimous "Yeah!" filled the air.

"GO!"

The students rushed to the pit, Tsuyu grabbing Mineta with her tongue and leaping into the pit first.

"FUUUUUUU-" Mineta screamed as they went into the hole.

 **END OF PART THREE**


	4. The Treacherous Labyrinth!

Tsuyu and Mineta reached the bottom of the seemingly endless pit, a cushioned area that softened her fall.

"UUUUUUUCCCCKKKK! We're okay!" Mineta stood up, flashing his usual thumbs up.

"C'mon, Mineta." Tsuyu stated as she leaped into one of the dozen hallways that were in front of them.

"Wait, Asui-chan! We need to talk!" Mineta ran after her.

Eventually, all the students hit the bottom of the pit, and split up into their separate pairs.

 **Kirishima x Mina**

The two reached their first room, a 1-point room with a gap in the floor. A sign on the wall read:

" _ **Room #38-Contestants must make it past the gap to reach the flag."**_

"How are we going go get past it? My quirk is useless here." Kirishima put his hand to his head in confusion.

"Hmmm." Mina rubbed her chin before snapping her fingers and grinning. "I got it! If you carry me and sprint, I can use my acid to help you slide along the side of the wall!"

"Holy crap, that might work!" Kirishima pumped his fist in the air. "How do you, uh, want me to carry you?"

Mina gave him the cutest of smiles, and her face blushed a little as she said, "Like a princess."

Kirishima lifted the girl with his arms and hit a dead-sprint towards the side wall. He leaped with all of his strength as Mina sprayed acid onto the wall. Kirishima hardened his side as he slid onto the wall, maneuvering himself to make sure Mina wasn't harmed. Kirishima unhardened as he landed on the floor, placing Mina on her feet.

"That was great!" Mina pumped a fist in the air. "You were great!" The pink girl hugged Kirishima and ruffled his hair again, causing the boy to blush.

"You were more than great, you were amazing!" Kirishima grinned and hugged her back, lifting her up and spinning around.

When he dropped her back on her feet, the two grabbed the flag and headed to the next room.

 **Scoreboard**

Eijiro Kirishima and Mina Ashido-1 Point

 **000**

 **Izuku x Uraraka**

The pair had reached a 10-point room, where a snake-like robot greeted them. It opened its mouth, and blasted a laser in their direction.

"Look out!" Deku tackled her out of the way as the laser sparked against the ground.

"Thank you, Deku." Uraraka stated as the two stood.

"Alright, I think I got a plan-"

"I'll use my quirk to raise it in the air, and you can use yours to destroy it!" Uraraka commanded.

"Oh, okay. Woah!" Deku pulled Uraraka out of the way as another laser flared past him.

"Thanks again, Deku. Now let's go!" Uraraka gave Izuku a courageous smile, filling the boy with confidence.

"R-right!" Izuku smiled confidently back, and the two dashed towards the snakebot.

Uraraka slid on the ground as a laser went past her, and she tapped the tail of the machine. She pressed her fingertips together, and it began to float in the air.

Izuku charged One-For-All in his middle finger, and blasted the robot with his power. The snakebot was blown to bits, and the 10-point flag fell into Izuku's hands.

"Yes!"

"Awesome!" Uraraka ran over to Midoriya, a smile on her face. "We did it, Midoriya!"

Izuku sheepishly smiled as he blushed and said, "I wouldn't have been able to do it without your strategy, Uraraka."

"But it was a team effort, Deku! I couldn't have done it without you!" Uraraka and Deku were face-to-face now, both blushing.

"I guess you're right, Uraraka." Deku and Uraraka were subconsciously closing the gap between them.

" _Are we getting closer?_ " Izuku thought to himself. " _Are we about to… To kiss?_ "

" _Me and Deku might actually kiss!_ " Uraraka thought to herself. " _We're actually going to-"_

The snake robot's head hissed loudly as the artificial life left it's eyes, snapping Izuku and Ochaco out of it.

"Oh!" Izuku realized where they were. "We should probably go!"

"Y-yeah." Ochaco stammered.

Izuku jogged out of the room as Uraraka looked at him with longing eyes. She sighed and then jogged to catch up to him.

 **Scoreboard**

Izuku Midoriya and Ochaco Uraraka-10 Points

Eijiro Kirishima and Mina Ashido-1 Point

 **000**

 **Bakugo x Ibara**

Ibara was kneeling on the ground of the 5-point room, praying for good fortune whilst Bakugo was trying to deactivate the fake-bomb.

"WILL YOU HURRY THE HELL UP AND HELP ME OUT HERE!?" Bakugo angrily yelled, punching the ground. "I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DEACTIVATE THIS FU-"

Ibara's vines covered his mouth as she peacefully stated, "Language, Bakugo."

"GT TS DM TNGS FFF MMM!" Muffled rage oozed out of Bakugo's mouth as Ibara's vines wrapped around the rest of him. She flipped him upside-down and held him mid-air as she extended other vines toward the bomb. They crept into the crevices and cracks, and began dismantling the contraption from the inside. It clunked apart into dozens of pieces, and the 5-point flag stuck out among the metal. Ibara's vines grabbed it and returned to her, placing the flag into her hand as Bakugo continued his muffled screaming.

 **Scoreboard**

Izuku Midoriya and Ochaco Uraraka-10 Points

Katsuki Bakugo and Ibara Shiozaki-5 Points

Eijiro Kirishima and Mina Ashido-1 Point

 **000**

"That was a simple task, Bakugo." Ibara released the boy, dropping him onto the floor. "The lord has truly blessed us."

"Shut up." Bakugo muttered. "You got lucky, that's all."

Bakugo began to storm off, but Ibara stood in his path. She had a stern look.

"What the hell are you doing? Get out my way!" Bakugo began to charge small explosions, and he got right in Ibara's face.

"Bakugo, we need to discuss things." Ibara stood her ground in front of the boy, not at all scared of Kacchan. "You need to learn tranquility."

"Oh yeah!?" Bakugo was furious now. "SHOW ME TRANQUILITY, YOU STUPID BI-"

Bakugo was immediately silenced when Ibara kissed his cheek. He had paused in a state of rage, his mouth agape.

"Hopefully that has silenced you. Now make haste, we need to continue." Ibara quickly jogged out of the room as Bakugo angrily stuttered.

"BI….BI…"

 **Mineta x Tsuyu**

Mineta and Tsuyu jogged through the long hallway in silence. They stopped when they reached an intersection which split into two separate hallways.

"Left or right, ribbit?" Tsuyu turned to Mineta for an answer.

"Tsuyu, before we go, we need to talk." Mineta walked closer to Tsuyu.

"What is there to talk about?" Tsuyu stood up from her crouched position, standing face-to-face with Mineta.

"Tsuyu, do you like me or something? Because you've been acting weird." Mineta had folded his arms now, raising a sly eyebrow.

"Mineta, you do know that I always speak my mind right?"

"Uh-huh."

Tsuyu rolled her eyes a little before she said, "I like you Mineta. I like you a lot. I think you're pervertedness needs some work, but I think I can keep you straight. But you have no confidence in yourself or your abilities. So I don't think I can like you anymore."

Tsuyu continued on, not noticing Mineta walking closer to her.

"You showed promise as a possible boyfriend, but I've had to make every move. And you've just remained oblivious to it. I might as well-"

Mineta interrupted Tsuyu by quickly pecking her lips then pulling away. "There. Was that good enough for you?"

Tsuyu blinked twice, and then smiled. "That's a start, ribbit." Tsuyu pecked Mineta's cheek, and then began to hop off. "Now c'mon. We've gotta get some points."

"Yes ma'am!" Mineta jogged behind her with a smile.

 **Narrator**

Jiro and Kaminari jogged side by side into the room, examining the area around them. It was an all white room, illuminated by weird lights in the roof. Then, they heard footsteps heading their way from the other doorway from across the room. Tsuyu and Mineta arrived in the room, and also looked around.

"SO, YOU'VE MADE IT TO BATTLE ROOM #21!"Aizawa's voice announced over an unseen intercom. "THE TWO PAIRS INSIDE HERE MUST DUKE IT OUT, AND WHICHEVER ONE WINS WILL RECEIVE THE 50 POINTS! NOW, FIGHT!"

"Sorry about this Mineta!" Kaminari pointed a finger gun at the sticky-haired boy, and blasted a bolt of electricity at Mineta. The boy jumped to the left, narrowly avoiding instant defeat. He plucked two balls from his head, and threw them at Denki, who just zapped them out of the way.

"Mineta, you take Kaminari, I'll take Jiro!" Tsuyu full-power jumped towards Jiro, a determined look on her face.

Mineta and Kaminari were trading ball for bolt, both running in a narrowing circle.

"I'm not gonna let you embarrass me in front of Tsu, Kaminari!" Mineta gritted his teeth and dead-sprinted at Kaminari, throwing ball after ball.

"Wait, what!?" Kaminari opened his mouth in surprise. "You and Asui-chan!? You know what, screw it!" Kaminari began to charge electricity, a smirk forming on his face. "Jiro, I'm gonna take these guys out!"

Tsuyu and Jiro were clashing tongue with earjacks, keeping each other at a distance. Jiro turned and noticed what Kaminari was doing, and angrily yelled, "Kaminari, don't! Mineta's balls can resist your-"

Tsuyu's tongue whacked Jiro in the head, knocking her to the ground. "Augh!"

"It's over, Mineta!" Kaminari began to overload with electricity. "Those 50 points are- What are you doing?!"

Mineta had been forming a circle of sticky balls around Kaminari, stacking them high enough to be level with Kaminari's waist. Mineta's head was bleeding, but he slyly said, "You'll see."

"Whatever!" Kaminari released all of his electricity, zapping…. The balls… The electricity bounced around the wall of sticky balls, completely contained.

"Kaminari, you idiot." Jiro groaned, burying her head in her arms and sighing in annoyance. She sat up and raised her hands, muttering, "I surrender."

The 50-point flag fell from the rooftop, and Tsuyu grabbed it with her tongue. Kaminari was now in his "derp-mode" and put two thumbs-up. Mineta walked over to Tsuyu and flashed her a thumbs-up, one that Tsuyu smiled and blushed at. The two walked outside the room as Jiro walked over to Kaminari and slapped him out of derp-mode.

"Woah! What happened?" Kaminari looked around in confusion.

"You cost us the win, that's what happened!" Jiro grimaced. She grabbed Kaminari by the hair, and pulled him towards the exit. "You better make this up to me!"

"Ow, okay! Kyoka, I-OW!"

 **Scoreboard**

Minoru Mineta and Tsuyu Asui-50 Points

Izuku Midoriya and Ochaco Uraraka-10 Points

Katsuki Bakugo and Ibara Shiozaki-5 Points

Eijiro Kirishima and Mina Ashido-1 Point

 **000**

 **Kaminari x Jiro**

"Kaminari, you idiot!" Jiro continued to pull Denki by his hair, a look of anger on his face. She stopped when they had reached a 5-point room, one where a fake-bomb waited to be defused.

"What are we doing here?" Kaminari stood and dusted himself off, raising a confused eyebrow at his girlfriend.

"First, you're going to zap that bomb and defuse it!" Jiro pointed at the bomb. "Then, we're gonna make out until I'm not mad at your dunce-self anymore!" She then folded her arms and narrowed her eyes. "Now go!"

"Uh… Okay…. ?" Kaminari walked over to the bomb, discharged some electricity, and deactivated it. He grabbed the flag when it ejected, and then scratched his head.

" _Did she say we were going to make out?_ " Kaminari thought to himself. He turned around while saying, "Jiro, what did you sa-"

Jiro grabbed Kaminari by the collar, and pulled him into a kiss. She was already slithering her tongue in his mouth, and Kaminari just let her do it. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and then pulled her as close as possible.

"Mmmmmm…" Jiro grabbed the back of Denki's head and pulled him closer. " _I can't stay mad at him._ "

Jiro pulled away, a content look on her face. "Okay, Denki." Jiro smiled a little as she said, "I forgive you."

Kaminari smiled as he said, "Cool. Now let's go, babe." He extended a hand to her, and she took it. The two walked together to the next room, both in a better mood.

 **Scoreboard**

Minoru Mineta and Tsuyu Asui-50 Points

Izuku Midoriya and Ochaco Uraraka-10 Points

Katsuki Bakugo and Ibara Shiozaki-5 Points

Denki Kaminari and Kyoka Jiro-5 Points

Eijiro Kirishima and Mina Ashido-1 Point

 **000**

 **Komori x Tetsutetsu**

Komori and Tetsutetsu walked into a 50-point room, both unaware of what it was.

"What kind of room do you think this is, Komori?" Tetsutetsu scritched his silver hair, glancing at the mushroom girl.

"O-Oh, I don't know, Tetsu-chan." Komori circled her fingers together in shyness. "It might be a 50-point room. But then *gulp* we have to fight another pair!"

"What's wrong with that?" Tetsutetsu grinned, balling his hands into fists. "Nothing wrong with a good fight!"

"Well, it's just…" Komori blushed, folding her arms. "My quirk won't be very useful in a place with low humidity like this. And I… I don't want to let you down."

Tetsutetsu had a look of empathy as he saw Komori sniffling.

"Ah, Komori." Tetsu walked over to the girl, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You're too great to let me down." He gave her the brightest sharp-tooth smile he could, and Komori stopped sniffling.

"R-really, Tetsu-chan?"

"Really."

"Sorry to interrupt, classmates."

Tetsu and Komori both turned and saw Monoma and Kendo, both with enlarged hands. Monoma had a vain smile again, and he stated, "But we're going to have to fight you."

Tetsutetsu turned into steel and charged at the pair, shouting, "We got this, Komori! Don't doubt yourself!"

Tetsu charged into Monoma, punching him in the stomach. The blond-haired boy wheezed heavily, and then used his enlarged hands to entrap Tetsutetsu.

"Got you." Monoma snickered. The vain boy of 1-B began to turn into steel, snickering, "And now I've gor your qui-"

Tetsutetsu responded by headbutting Monoma while he was still fleshy there. The boy was knocked out instantly, falling to the ground. Tetsutetsu turned and noticed Kendo already knocked out in front of Komori.

"Woah! What did you do to her, Komori!?" Tetsutetsu ran over to Kendo's side. The girl's eyes were slightly open, and she had a small smile when the steel-boy appeared over her.

"I-I grew a mushroom inside of her throat to asphyxiate her until she gave up." Komori stammered.

"Yeah you did." Kendo slowly stood, wiping her mouth. "Good job, Komori. Looks like you and Tetsu are good at working together." The girl began to walk over to Monoma as the 50-Point flag dropped from the roof. Tetsutetsu grabbed it with a grin. "Speaking of being together, Tetsutetsu…"

Tetsutetsu turned to look at Kendo, who had a blush on her face as she said, "Let's hang out sometime."

Kendo grabbed Monoma and carried him out of the room as Tetsutetsu muttered, "...Okay…"

" _I-I guess h-he likes her…_ " Komori thought to herself. " _O-Oh well. But r-regardless, I'll always be thankful for you, Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu. I never would've gained the confidence to fight Kendo if it wasn't for you!_ "

"We got this, Komori! Let's go!" The two jogged out, both more sure of themselves

 **Scoreboard**

Minoru Mineta and Tsuyu Asui-50 Points

Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu and Kinoko Komori-50 Points

Izuku Midoriya and Ochaco Uraraka-10 Points

Katsuki Bakugo and Ibara Shiozaki-5 Points

Denki Kaminari and Kyoka Jiro-5 Points

Eijiro Kirishima and Mina Ashido-1 Point

 **000**

 **Juzo x Kodai**

The two dodged in separate directions as the bull-robot charged. It's extended horns nearly grazed Juzo, and the beast turned its attention to Yui. It charged towards her, and the girl was frozen in shock.

"Kodai!" Juzo used his quirk, softening the ground under the bull. The machine began to sink into the thick, liquid ground, swinging its head around. Soon, the entire robot had sunk into the ground.

"You… You saved me!" Kodai's usual passive face had a smile as she ran over to Juzo. She hugged him, causing the boy to blush. "I knew you were a good choice for me." Kodai whispered into his ear. "When we get back to the dorm, I'll make sure you're compensated for it."

Juzo's eyes widened in surprise as Kodai grabbed the 10-Point flag. He followed behind her, a grin on his face.

 **Scoreboard**

Minoru Mineta and Tsuyu Asui-50 Points

Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu and Kinoko Komori-50 Points

Izuku Midoriya and Ochaco Uraraka-10 Points

Juzo Honenuki and Yui Kodai-10 Points

Katsuki Bakugo and Ibara Shiozaki-5 Points

Denki Kaminari and Kyoka Jiro-5 Points

Eijiro Kirishima and Mina Ashido-1 Point

 **000**

 **Sero x Reiko**

The two had arrived at a 5-Point room, one where a fake-hostage was held above a pit of fire by a rope.

"Don't worry, Yanagi, I've got this!" Sero extended tape around the rope, pulling himself up towards the hostage. He reached the rope, and began to swing back and forth. The hostage was approaching the safe-area, but the rope was beginning to loosen.

"Sero, there is a conflict with the bindings." Reiko emotionlessly said, not loud enough for Sero to hear.

"What did you say, Yanagi?" Sero continued swinging on the rope, not seeing it ripping. When another binding snapped, the cellophane boy looked up and noticed it. "Oh, sh-"

The rope then snapped, the mannequin hostage and Sero both plummeting towards the fire.

"CRAPCRAPCRAPCRAP!" Sero closed his eyes in fear, but instead felt something yank him. He looked up and noticed the mannequin had grabbed the ledge and him, moving on its own. The mannequin pulled Sero over the ledge, and then tossed the 5-Point flag on top of him.

"But…. How?" Sero raised his eyebrows in confusion.

The mannequin began to shudder as Reiko exited from the inside. She looked like a ghost, her body in some type of mist-form. The mannequin fell to the ground, inanimate.

"My Poltergeist quirk allows me to control objects, Sero-chan." Reiko looked at Sero, and slightly raised an eyebrow. "I thought you knew this."

"Uh...Yeah… I knew that." Sero flashed a grin, but then blushed slightly as Reiko sat on top of him without saying anything. "Uh… Yanagi?"

Reiko had the smallest of smiles as she said, "You don't have form fabrications to tell me to make me impressed with you, Sero-chan. I already find you attractive."

Sero had a nervous smile and a redder blush as he said, "You do?"

"Yes." Reiko quickly connected her lips with Sero's, pressing up against the boy who laid on the ground. The boy was surprised, especially because Yanagi's eyes were still open and looking into his. Sero slowly closed his, and wrapped his arms around her. Yanagi followed suit, shutting hers as well. The ghost-girl separated, asking "Was that elevating for you, Sero-chan?"

Sero had the biggest grin as he jumped up and pumped his fists in the air. "Hell yeah!"

Sero picked Yanagi up, somewhat surprising her. Sero extended his tape, taking both him and Yanagi into the next room.

 **Scoreboard**

Minoru Mineta and Tsuyu Asui-50 Points

Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu and Kinoko Komori-50 Points

Izuku Midoriya and Ochaco Uraraka-10 Points

Juzo Honenuki and Yui Kodai-10 Points

Katsuki Bakugo and Ibara Shiozaki-5 Points

Denki Kaminari and Kyoka Jiro-5 Points

Hanta Sero and Reiko Yanagi-5 Points

Eijiro Kirishima and Mina Ashido-1 Point

 **000**

 **Shihai x Momo**

"What the hell is wrong with this place!?" Shihai angrily yelled. The two were in a 10-point room, in battle with a gorilla-robot. Momo had formed a binding cloth similar to Aizawa's that she used to pull Shihai around, the all-black boy taken off guard.

"Calm down, Shihai! We need to focus on ways to destroy it!" Momo popped a smoke grenade out of herself, using it to obscure the machine's vision. It roared in artificial anger, charging through the smoke.

" _Crap! It didn't work!_ " Momo leaped to the left, pulling Shihai yet again. The two were pressed against a wall, and the beastly android charged.

" _What should I make?_ " Momo thought to herself, knowing that her next creation could be the only thing that saves them. " _Smoke does nothing to slow it down. A cannon would take too much time. Maybe a grenade…"_

"Momo." Shihai blankly stated. "Throw me at it."

"What?" Momo turned to the boy, raising her eyebrows. "Why!?"

"Trust me, we don't have much time." Shihai stood, narrowing his eyes at the robot. When it comes closer. Throw another smoke bomb and swing me at it!"

"I'm trusting you, Shihai!" Momo tossed another smoke bomb into the face of the robot. It paused for a moment as Shihai was swung towards it. Before the robot charged directly through the smoke, Shihai came into contact with it. He began to meld into the robot, and it began to shudder.

" _Of course!_ " Momo facepalmed as she groaned in her head, " _Shihai's quirk! The gorilla is black!_ "

Shihai began using the gorilla-bot's strength against him, using it to tear its own self apart. He leeched out of it when it was entirely dismantled, and he gave a sly grin. "Told you to trust me."

"You were right." Momo smiled. "I'm proud of you. Maybe you're not just a sleez who hates everything like you say."

"Heh, yeah." Shihai leaned in close to Momo. "I think I earned a reward, don't you?"

Shihai was shut up when Momo kissed his forehead. He perked his eyes up as Yaoyorozu said, "You have to do more to earn a real kiss, Shadow-boy." Momo giggled, and then jogged out of the room.

Shihai had a confused look on his face at first. However, this turned into a look of endearment. " _Shadow-boy, huh?_ "

Shihai began to run out of the room, yelling, "Wait up, Momo!"

 **Scoreboard**

Minoru Mineta and Tsuyu Asui-50 Points

Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu and Kinoko Komori-50 Points

Izuku Midoriya and Ochaco Uraraka-10 Points

Juzo Honenuki and Yui Kodai-10 Points

Shihai Kuroiri and Momo Yaoyorozu-10 Points

Katsuki Bakugo and Ibara Shiozaki-5 Points

Denki Kaminari and Kyoka Jiro-5 Points

Hanta Sero and Reiko Yanagi-5 Points

Eijiro Kirishima and Mina Ashido-1 Point

 **000**

 **Narrated Montage**

And so it continued. The heroes of Class 1-A and 1-B continued their fighting. Mineta and Tsuyu stuck to 1 and 5-Point rooms. Midoriya and Ochaco took down robots. Shihai and Momo got into a scuffle with Setsuna and Kosei, and won. Bakugo and Ibara were working together better now, and were able to rack up points. Kirishima and Mina continued on, absolutely dominating all the 1, 5, and 10-Point rooms. Kaminari and Jiro would take care of a room, but one of the two would initiate another makeout session. Sero and Reiko easily racked up points. Shinso and Mei dominated in the 50-Point rooms. This is how the scoreboard looks:

 **Scoreboard**

Izuku Midoriya and Ochaco Uraraka-340 Points

Katsuki Bakugo and Ibara Shiozaki-320 Points

Eijiro Kirishima and Mina Ashido-305 Point

Shihai Kuroiri and Momo Yaoyorozu-275 Points

Denki Kaminari and Kyoka Jiro-250 Points

Hitoshi Shinso and Mei Hatsume-300 Points

Minoru Mineta and Tsuyu Asui-230 Points

Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu and Kinoko Komori-225 Points

Neito Monoma and Itsuka Kendo-195 Points

Hanta Sero and Reiko Yanagi-145 Points

Juzo Honenuki and Yui Kodai-90 Points

Kosei Tsubaruba and Setsuna Tokage-75 Points

 **000**

Speaking of Shinso and Mei…

 **Shinso x Mei**

"TIME'S UP STUDENTS!" Aizawa called over the intercom. "HEAD BACK TO THE ENTRANCE!"

"Finally over, huh?" Shinso groaned. He turned to look at Mei, who was going through pieces of the robot she dismantled. "You coming or not?"

"Yeah! I just need some parts for my babies!" Mei turned with a smile, stuffing different metal pieces into her pockets. She ran over to Shinso, slapping him on the butt and surprising him. "Let's go!"

"Stop."

Mei stopped in place, completely under Shinso's control.

"Turn around."

Mei obliged. She then felt herself released of his control, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Listen, girl."

"Mei."

Shinso narrowed his eyes. "Mei. I don't know why Eraser-Head put ME with YOU of all people. But you know what? I'm starting to get tired of it." He rubbed his neck as he groaned, "You never know when to calm down."

"Sure, I might be energetic and giddy." Mei stepped closer to Shinso, and gave him a sly look. "But you wanna know what I think?"

"What?" Shinso muttered.

Mei used her boots to extend her height, until she was face-to-face with Hitoshi. The boy now had a bewildered look as she flirtatiously stated, "I think you secretly love my personality." Mei glanced downwards, and then looked back into Shinso's eyes. "Your crotch is hard again, Shinso-kun."

"G-Go to the entrance." Shinso used his mind control yet again to brainwash Mei. The girl instinctively headed to the entrance as Shinso nervously walked behind her.

" _Dammit, she's smart._ " He thought to himself.

 **Later…**

The students had all filed back into the commons area, tired from the physical exertion of the labyrinth.

"Good job, everyone." Aizawa had a small smile as he stated, "You all did well, but some could've done better. Regardless, the top seven pairs will be rewarded with a party."

"Awesome!" Exclaimed everyone except Shinso.

"Now, the pair in first is…" Aizawa took a crumpled piece of paper out of his pocket, examining it. "Midoriya and Uraraka."

"We did it, Deku!" Ochaco hugged Midoriya, causing the boy to blush furiously.

"Second place is Bakugo and Ibara."

"SECOND PLACE!?" Bakugo erupted into rage. "WE LOST TO DEKU!? I'LL KILL YOU ALL! I'LL BRING THIS WHOLE BUILDING DO-"

Ibara slapped Katsuki, knocking him into a state of frozen rage. "DO...DO…"

"Patience, Bakugo."

"Third place is Kirishima and Ashido."

"Yes!" Kirishima and Mina pumped their fists in the air.

"Fourth place is Momo and Shihai."

"We did it, Shihai!" Momo gleefully yelled, punching Shihai's shoulder.

Shihai snickered. "Yeah, well, I couldn't have done it without you, Yaoyorozu."  
Momo gave a Shihai a kind smile. "The feeling is mutual."

"Fifth place is Kaminari and Jiro."

"Hah, I told you we would make it in the end, Kyoka!" Denki wrapped his arm around Jiro, and kissed her cheek. Jiro folded her arms as she said, "Yeah, well you STILL lost to grape-boy." She gave Denki a sly smile as she kissed him on the lips.

"Speaking of Mineta, him and Tsuyu got seventh. Mei and Shinso got sixth."

Mineta and Tsuyu high-fived, both smiling. Shinso had his usual look, but grimaced when he glanced at Mei, who was looking up at him with wanting eyes.

"Alright, the fourteen of you can head to the party lounge. Noodles, dumplings, taiyaki, and ice cream will be provided." Aizawa scratched his hair as he walked off. "As for the other five pairs, it's bedtime."

"Ah, c'mon, Aizawa-sensei!" Sero got on his knees and put his hands together in begging. "Me and Yanagi were gonna hang out!"

"Well, now you get to sleep together in a completely non-sexual manner." Aizawa retorted. "Them's the breaks."

"It's okay, Sero-chan." Reiko kneeled down next to Sero and pecked him on the cheek. "We'll have another chance."

"Fine." Sero groaned, standing up.

As the five lower pairs and Aizawa headed out, the seven top pairs headed into the party room.

"Alright guys!" Mina cheerfully walked over to a table where soda bottles were strewn out. She grabbed one and poured all of it out into a trash can.

"ASHIDOOOOOOO!" Kaminari yelled in surprise. "YOU'RE WASTING PERFECTLY GOOD SODA!"

"We need the bottle, Kaminari!" Mina held the empty bottle triumphantly.

"Why, ribbit?" Tsuyu had a look of interest, and she noticed Mineta also seeming interested.

"Isn't it obvious. She wants to play-" Momo began.

"SPIN THE BOTTLE!" Mina finished. "We'll pair off and form a circle, and whichever pair the bottle lands on will go into a closet for 5 minutes!" Ashido held up 5 fingers to indicate this. "Now, let's begin!"

The students began to form the circle. Midoriya and Uraraka looked nervous, but headed towards the circle. Shinso leered at the students, and then turned and began to walk away.

"Yeah, no thanks. This isn't my type of thing."

Shinso became surprised when a metallic rod looped around him, and trapped him by the waist. He turned and saw Mei making a pouty face at him. "C'mon, Shinso!"

" _Goddammit_." Shinso thought to himself.

Shinso was released from the trap, and headed over to the circle.

"Well, aren't they cute?" Shihai rolled his eyes.

"Yes. Yes they are." Momo held Shihai's hand out of nowhere, causing the boy to blush.

"Alright, everyone!" Mine placed the bottle in the center of the group, and then spun it. "Let's begin!"

The bottle spun quickly, going all around the group. The lid was the ultimate decision maker here. Mina hugged Kirishima's arm in hopeful anticipation. Mineta laid his hand on Tsuyu's thigh, and the frog-girl blushed. Shihai and Momo continued holding hands. Bakugo sat somewhat closer than usual to Ibara with his arms folded. Ibara had her hands together in prayer. Izuku and Uraraka were both clearly nervous about the situation. No one was noticing Kaminari and Jiro were already kissing.

" _Don't be me and this chick, please._ " Shinso thought to himself as the bottle began to slow. It finally came to a halt, pointing directly at…

"SHINSO AND MEI!" Mina ecstatically yelled.

"Goddammit." Shinso seethed.

 **NEXT: Closet time!**

 _ **Author's Note: Alright guys, part 4 is officially over! Nearly 5,000 words *sighs in relief*. I really hope you guys are enjoying it. Realized Shinso x Mei wasn't getting represented a lot, and I definitely wanted to show them more in this chapter. As for OFFICIAL couples, we've only got Kaminari x Jiro and Sero x Reiko. Mineta x Tsuyu is getting there, along with Kirishima x Mina and Shihai x Momo. Izuku x Ochaco and Bakugo x Ibara is taking some time. As for the Tetsutetsu and Kendo moment, I wanted to bring in the idea that not all of the pairings will end up together. Komori is taught how to have self-confidence by Tetsu, but she doesn't fall in love with him. Monoma is put in his place by Kendo, but they aren't in love. Juzo x Kodai is basically done, I don't think I can really add anything to that after this part. Same with Kosei x Setsuna. But don't worry, they'll still have their moments. Big stuff is coming up, so I hope you're all ready for it! Also, if you want some back-up context for an upcoming chapter, you should read my Himiko Toga story, "My Villain Girlfriend." Alright guys, I'll catch you next time!**_

 _ **-SL0**_


	5. Spin the Bottle! An Unexpected Threat!

" _Goddammit._ " Shinso thought to himself as the bottle paused on him and Mei.

The pink-haired girl was ecstatic, quickly jumping up and grabbing him.

"C'mon, Shinso! Let's go!" Mei used her boots to propel them towards the closet as Mina waved them goodbye.

"Have fun, you two! You got five minutes alone!" The alien-girl giggled.

"Lucky chumps." Shihai groaned.

Momo turned to look at him with a suspicious smile. "Lucky, how?"

Shihai gave her a surprised look, and then looked away. "No reason."

 **Shinso x Mei**

After what seemed like a year of Mei pulling and Shinso dragging along, the two had finally made it inside the closet. Shinso finally stood, a good seven-inches of height separating him and the support-class student. He looked down at her, her sheepish smile and blush of anticipation in contrast with his small frown.

"We have five minutes, Shinso." Mei used her boots to extend to his height again as she continued, "We need to use it well."

" _Use it… Well?_ " Shinso muttered subconsciously. " _The hell is she trying to do?_ "

Mei answered his rhetorical question by pulling him in for a kiss. As the gap between them rapidly shortened, all Shinso could think was, " _Oh._ "

Mei and Shinso's lips connected, Mei doing all the work.

" _Screw it._ " Shinso stated in the absence of his mind

After a few seconds, Shinso began to kiss her back. Mei pulled away immediately with an ecstatic smile.

"You just kissed me back!"

"Huh? No I didn't." Shinso lied, making a perfect poker face.

"You can make that face all you want, but I felt you push back." Mei backed Shinso up against the wall, crawling her two fingers along his chest. "You like me, don't you?"

"... Buzz off." Shinso lightly pushed Mei away, a blush crossing his face.

"Shinso, let me measure you!" Mei pulled out measuring tape and wrapped it around Shinso's arms, then his legs, then his neck.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Shinso tried to push Mei from off of him, but the girl just got closer. "Why are you-GAH!"

Mei had wrapped the measuring tape around Shinso's abdomen, and slid a hand up his shirt. She felt around, and then gave him a sheepish smile. "Firm muscles under here." Her hand began to slither down towards his pants-area. "I wonder if it feels the same down he-"

Mina opened the closet with a smile. "Time's up, g…" She paused when she noticed Hatsume's hand almost inside Shinso's pants.

"It's not what it looks, I swear." Shinso groaned.

"He's just saying that!" Mei's boots lowered her from Shinso's height, and she hugged his waist. "We had fun!"

" _How am I stuck with this girl of all people?_ "

 **Narrator**

"Well, anyways… Time for the next people!" Mina skipped back over to the circle just as Jiro stood up.

"Kaminari, we're leaving."

"What, why!?" Kaminari stood next to his girlfriend, grabbing her shoulder and halting her. "What's wrong, Kyoka?"

"I don't feel like doing this anymore." Kyoka turned to Kaminari, grabbed him by the collar, and pulled his head down until he was level with her. She whispered, "All we've been doing is making out since that night. I just want to sit down with you and...watch a movie together or something." Jiro gave Kaminari a longing look.

"Oh." Kaminari was slightly surprised, but turned to face the group. "We're leaving guys."

"Oh, okay!" Mina waved them goodbye as they walked out, holding hands. "Have fun, you two!"

"Ah man, they're probably gonna do it!" Mineta groaned, standing up. "Kaminari, you lucky basta-"

Tsuyu's tongue slapped Mineta in the face, prompting the grape-boy to regress to a less perverted attitude.

"Sorry, Tsuyu." Mineta sighed, a somber look on his face.

"I accept your apology, ribbit."

" _Wow, Tsuyu really fixed Mineta._ " Momo pondered, looking at the couple. " _He actually APOLOGIZED for being perverted!_ "

"CAN WE JUST GET ON WITH THIS SHIT!?" Bakugo screamed, punching the floor he sat on. "I'M GETTING BORED OVER HE-"  
Ibara slapped him again, causing him to pause, once again, in his state of rage. "Bakugo, be quiet. We are having a good, sociable time here. We need to respect our friends."

"GRRRAAAAAAHHHHH! Fine." Bakugo folded his arms, made his angriest face, and steamed rage through his gritted teeth.

" _She got Bakugo to….Calm down?!_ " Everyone unanimously thought.

"Okay, let's spin the bottle a second time!" Mina spun the plastic container, the object circulating around the five remaining pairs.

" _You know, it's kind of odd._ " Midoriya thought to himself. " _All of us seem to go well with each other, but none of us are actually together. Except for Kaminari and Jiro, I guess._ " Midoriya glanced at Ochako, who had a blush on her face. " _Uraraka seems nervous… I can't blame her though. I'm just as nervous as she is._ " Izuku turned and saw Shinso and Mei sitting on a couch together. Shinso was resting his head in Mei's lip as she scritched his hair. " _Looks like they're getting along._ "

The bottle began to slow, its 360 dragging on longer. Izuku and Ochako had blushes. Bakugo glared at the bottle as Ibara gave it a curious look. Momo gave it a look of happy anticipation, and Shihai couldn't take his eyes off her. Mineta bit his nails off his fingers, and relaxed when Tsuyu patted his head. Mina and Kirishima pumped their hands up and down in hope that they were next. The bottle finally came to a halt, pointing at…

"Mineta and Tsuyu!"

Mineta had the expression of pure shock on his face.

"C'mon, Mineta." Tsuyu stood and pulled the boy upwards and behind her, the two heading to the closet. "We've only got 5 minutes ribbit."

"Yes, ma'am!"

 **Mineta x Tsuyu**

The grape-boy and the frog-girl had finally made it inside the closet. The two awkwardly stood in front of each other, Mineta's newfound height keeping them face-to-face.

" _Is he going to kiss me again?_ " Tsuyu thought to herself.

" _Alright, Minoru. All you have to do is kiss her like you did in the labyrinth._ " Mineta determinedly thought to himself. He took one step closer to Tsuyu. " _You can do this!_ "

Tsuyu closed her eyes, puckering her lips towards Mineta. Mineta blushed crimson as he closed his eyes and puckered his. Slowly, their lips touched. But Mineta was confident now. He pulled Tsuyu in by the waist, causing her to blush from the sudden movement.

" _Maybe…THIS will make it better._ " Tsuyu slid her tongue through Mineta's mouth, causing the boy to open his eyes in surprise.

"SSSSSSUUUU! (Tsuyu!)" Mineta felt Tsuyu's tongue slither in his mouth, wrapping around his tongue and licking everywhere.

"Mmmmmmmm…" Mineta was even more surprised by Tsuyu's moaning into his own mouth. She grabbed him by the head and pulled him closer. "Uh wuhtuh tuh ee ow ih fuh. (I wanted to see how it felt."

The two pulled away after a good forty seconds, Mineta blushing as gasped for air and felt Tsuyu's tongue still wrapped around his. Tsuyu eventually released his tongue, asking, "How did that feel for you, ribbit?" Tsuyu blushed as she said, "I didn't mean to asphyxiate you."

"No, it's fine." Mineta sighed. He gave Tsuyu a confident smile and thumbs up. "It actually felt pretty good."

Mineta was taken aback when Tsuyu intertwined her hands with his. "I'm glad."

The two connected their lips softly again, right before Mina opened the door of the closet. "Alright you two, time's up!"

The two walked out of the closet, holding hands and blushing.

 **Narrator**

The bottle was spun again, winding through the air and circulating across the ground. After a good amount of anticipation and hope, the next pair picked was...Shihai and Momo!

"Alright then." Momo smiled. She and the vanta-black boy made their way to the closet, both ready to do this.

 **Shihai x Momo**

The two eventually made it inside the closet, Shihai's 1.5 inches more than Momo barely visible

"So, uh…" Shihai stammered, putting his head behind his neck. "What do you wanna do?"

"Shihai, c'mon now." Momo had a sarcastic look as she said, "All this time we've been together in this program, and we haven't kissed or anything even once. And you're asking me what do I wanna do?" Momo rolled her eyes and smiled as she grabbed Shihai's collar, surprising the boy. "C'mere."

The two kissed, the shadow-boy blushing the entire time. Momo lifted one leg as he wrapped his arms around her, and the two pulled away with smiles.

"That was...Amazing." Shihai stated. "You're...Amazing."

Momo blushed at twirled her ponytail. "I feel the...Same way, Shihai-chan."

The two kissed again. And again. And again. And again, until Mina finally opened the door and let them out. Shihai had the nicest grin on his face, something no one ever expected on his face.

 **Narrator**

"Guys?" Tsuyu asked, putting a finger to her face in thought.

"Yeah?" Kirishima asked, turning to face her. Tsuyu and Mineta were sitting directly next to each other, hands together.

"Is it okay if me and Tsuyu go back to our room?" Mineta stammered. "We want some alone time."

"Ohhh, 'alone time', sure buddy." Kirishima and Mina winked at Minoru. "We get it, grape boy."

"GAAAH, NO IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" Mineta waved his arms up and down frantically. "WE JUST WANTED TO WATCH A MOVIE OR SOMETHING!"

The pink girl and red-haired boy snickered, prompting Mineta to flare up from embarrassment even more.

"C'mon, Mineta." Tsuyu grabbed the grape-boy with her tongue and dragged him off, his outcry fading away.

"...Alright! Let's spin this thing again!" Mina spun the plastic bottle a fourth time, only three pairs remaining.

" _It BETTER land on me and Kirishima this time!_ " Mina determinedly thought.

" _I hope it lands on me and Mina!_ " Kirishima wishfully thought.

" _I d-don't know if I'm ready for if it lands on me and Uraraka…_ " Izuku stuttered in his head. He glanced at Uraraka, and noticed she also had a deep blush. " _But I hope it does!_ "

" _I want to have a chance in the closet with Deku_!" Uraraka thought.

" _I wonder what Bakugo would do with me in that closet._ " Ibara pondered, glancing at the boy. " _He'd certainly need to be calmed down again._ "

" _If that damn bottle doesn't stop soon, I'll blow it the hell up!_ " Bakugo shouted inside his mind.

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

 **Mineta x Tsuyu**

Tsuyu walked out of the bathroom, her hair fully washed. It hung down in all of its entirety, stopping at her calves. Mineta blushed when he saw her, and patted a spot for her to sit next to him on the bed.

"Mineta, can you do me a favor, ribbit?" Tsuyu questioned.

"Um, sure." Mineta looked the frog-girl in the eyes. "What?"

"Can you help me do my hair in the bow I usually have it in? My mom usually helps, but she's clearly unavailable." Tsuyu had a thoughtful look as she said this, secretly thinking, " _If Mineta actually wants to be with me, then he wouldn't mind…_ "

"Sure, I don't mind!" Mineta sat behind her, and began to braid her hair.

" _Maybe he IS a keeper, even if he needs to get over his pervertedness._ " Tsuyu smiled. " _But that's okay, I can help with that._ "

 **Kaminari x Jiro**

" _I'm glad we decided to thank things slower._ "Jiro thought to herself, pressing play on the movie. The two sat on the bed in pajamas, cuddling up together. Denki had his arm wrapped around her, and Kyoke laid her head on his chest.

"Hey, Jiro?"

"Yes?"

"I hope that we can do stuff like this more often. The french-kissing was fun when we started being together, but I don't want that to be ALL we do, y'know?" Kaminari kissed her forehead before saying, "You're too awesome for us to just make out all the time."

Jiro smiled as she kissed Kaminari's cheek. "Agreed. I love you, idiot."

Kaminari blushed as he said, "I love you too, rockstar."

The two then turned to watch the movie, but the only thing they really needed was each other.

 **Narrator**

Aizawa sat in the desk of his private room, entering the group call. Soon, Ms. Joke joined in.

"Calling me back after that night? You must've really enjoyed my-"

"Quiet." Shota groaned. "This is a business call, Joke."

"Okayyyyy…" Ms. Joke giggled. She winked at him through her webcam, whispering, "You were fantastic."

Eraser-Head groaned just as a teacher for Shiketsu High came onto the group call. Headmaster Doruto looked like a man and a bear. He was an enormous 6-foot hybrid, with fur coverine everywhere except his face, which beared a fang-filled jaw and all-black eyes.

"Greetings, Aizawa."

"Hello Doruto. Now, let's get down to business." Aizawa brought up a document on her computer. "Joke, you'll be bringing Tatami along, and you will be bringing Camie along, Doruto?"

The two nodded. "And you'll bring the two that they're paired with?" Joke asked.

Aizawa nodded. "Yes. Two second-years from U.A. High that were already arranged to transfer, Okito Fuganara and Rami Ruko. Rami went through a traumatic experience similar to Camie, but he's moved past it. Hopefully he can help her with her problems. Speaking of, is she doing okay, Doruto?"

Doruto looked uneasy as he said, "She acts the same most of the time. But when she isn't talking, you can see something in her eyes. She still hasn't gotten over it."

There was an eerie silence for a good few seconds before Ms. Joke stated, "We're currently on the bus. We should be there in less than an hour. I hope these two are good matches for these girls like you said."

"Don't worry, they are. And hopefully-"

 _ **BOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!**_

Aizawa turned at the sudden commotion. He sprinted to the window of his office, looking at the entrance gate. There was a whole blown in it!

"No…" Aizawa furrowed his brows, then yelled to the two other teachers through his webcam. "Be ready to back me up when you get here! Tell the students to stay back when they arrive!"

"What, why!?" Doruto growled.

Aizawa put his goggles on as he saw. First, a man with explosively spikey hair walked out, smoke coming off his body. Then, a teenage boy with a yellow afro and an expression of regret. Then, what looked like a man whose entire head was just an eyeball. After him followed a girl whose skin was sharp and jagged, like she was made of knives. Then, the League of Villains. Toga leaped up next, and jumped on the back of the boy with the yellow-afro. Then Spinner, Twice, and Magne. After them followed….

" _Nomu._ " Aizawa thought in his mind. He noticed some students exiting out into the main grounds, unaware that there was a threat arriving.

"No!" Aizawa leaped through the window towards the enemies, eyes flaring in anger.

 **Narrator**

"Look, Rokaru-kun! Kids to kill!" Toga giggled, shaking her boyfriend. "Let's have fun on our date!"

"Toga, we don't have to kill anyone." The dark-skinned boy with the yellow hair groaned. "We're only here to steal the files in this place."

"Awwwww, but I want blood!" Toga playfully punched Rokaru while making a pouty face.

"If you want blood, take mine like you always do." Rokaru sighed.

"But Rokaru…" Toga leaped in front of Rokaru. "If you let me kill someone, then I'll repay you when we get back to the base."

Rokaru had a confused look, and then asked, "Repay me… How?"

Toga gave him a flirtatious luck as she pursed her lips. "Suck, suck."

Rokaru's eyes opened wide in surprise as he stated, "You mean-"

"Can you two shut it!?" Shouted the spikey-haired villain in front of them.

"Whatever, Nuclear." Rokaru groaned.

"Uh, guys, we got students out here!" Twice pointed at the students who exited into the grounds.

Bakugo, Ibara, Izuku, Uraraka, Mina, and Kirishima all stood battle-ready. Tsuyu leaped from her room, Mineta being held in her tongue. The two landed next to them, striking their fighting pose.

"Well, looks like we got a fight on our hands, sissies!" Bakugo smirked.


	6. The Villains Attack!

"Finally, some damn action!" Bakugo grinned. "I've been waiting for this!"

"Bakugo, silence the boasting, please." Ibara coldly stated. "There are more pressing matters at hand."

"LET ME TALK, VINE GIRL!" Bakugo shouted, turning to Ibara.

"You know….The bottle landed on you two before we walked out here." Mina teased.

"Hush, Mina!"

"Shut up, Ashido!"

"Hey!"

The group turned to the villain Nuclear, his frustration evident.

"We're kinda in the middle of something here, children!" Nuclear balled his hands into fists as he charged up with energy. "Why don't you all step aside and let us walk into the building? There's no need to-"

"Hell no, old man!" Bakugo blasted himself forward using his quirk. "DIE!

"I'm 22, but okay." Nuclear fire a beam of energy into Bakugo, blasting him away. He slammed against the wall of the building, a flesh wound evident on Bakugo's stomach, where his shirt had been tattered.

"Bakugo!" Ibara cried out, her vines reaching for Katsuki.

"...Ow….."

"Alright see now, what I DIDN'T want to do today was kill some kids! But OOOOOOOOOHHHHH WELLLL!" Nuclear began to glow orange, energy crackling around him.

" _Woah...His quirk looks like One For All!_ " Izuku thought to himself. " _But it can't be…So what IS his quirk?_ " Izuku turned to Uraraka, who was ready to fight. " _Nevertheless, I've got to protect Uraraka if something bad happens!_ "

"FULL-LEVEL….NUCLEAR…..EXPLOSION!" Nuclear screamed, flexing as energy begin to seep from his skin.

But then it stopped. His skin turned back to normal.

"...WHAT THE HELL?!" Nuclear yelled.

"Leave this place."

Aizawa leaped in front of the students, his full costume equipped.

"I've deactivated your quirk. Now leave this place before I go further."

"Is that goddamn Eraser-Head?" Rokaru cried.

"What's the matter, Rokaru-kun?" Toga questioned, holding on to her boyfriend.

"If he lasers me, I could die and stay dead!" Rokaru stressed, a scared expression on his face.

"Then I'll kill him for you, sweetie-pie!" Toga leaped straight at Aizawa, knife in hand.

"So be it!" Aizawa used his binding cloth, wrapping it around Toga's arm and using it to slam her into the ground. "Students, self defense is allowed!"

Nuclear smirked, turning to Nomu. "Nomu, kill the brats!"

Aizawa turned to the beast. "No!"  
The Nomu turned to the students after hearing this. This Noma was a bright red, with four arms and a gigantic jaw filled with sharp-teeth. "Grrrrr…."  
The Nomu charged at the students, its direct path coming towards Uraraka.

"NO!" Izuku charged up one for all, using his shoot-style to leap forward and kick the Nomu directly in the face. It reeled its head to the right, and then turned to look back at Izuku. It's hand quickly shot out and grabbed Midoriya by the neck, lifting him up.

"Ack!" Izuku choked.

"Midoriya!" Kirishima hardened most of his body, charging at the Nomu. Mina blasted acid, hitting the Nomu in the arm that held Izuku. Tsuyu and Mineta charged, ready for battle.

The Nomu dropped Izuku when the acid hit, super-stretching all four arms towards Mina and Kirishima. One arm grabbed Mina by the throat and lifted her, while the other three lifted Kirishima by his arms and one leg.

"Let her go, you-" Kirishima's outcry was halted when the Nomu began to pull his limbs, pain filling Eijiro's sockets. "AAAGH!"  
"*Cough*Cough*!" Izuku stood, noticing the Nomu again. Aizawa had jumped towards it, delivering a kick to the face. The creature turned its direction to their teacher, dropping the students. Shota began dodging attacks left and right as the other villains leaped into battle.

"Deku, meet my new boyfriend!" Toga screamed, shoving the boy with the yellow-afro towards Izuku.

"Ah, geez." Rokaru struck a fighting pose. "Imma fight you."

" _What?_ " Izuku thought. " _What is his quirk?"_

"Let's go, loser!" Rokaru dashed at Izuku, a determined look on his face.

"Ah, Uraraka!" Toga gleefully yelled. "It's been a while!"

Toga ran at Uraraka, slashing her knives through the air. "It'll be so fun to have your blood again!"

"It's not going to be that easy, villain!" Uraraka dashed at Toga, analyzing the blood-ingesting girl's moves.

The man with an eyeball for a head leaped in front of Mina, the girl just now getting up and rubbing her hurt throat.

"It'll be over soon, young one. Don't worry." The eyeball blasted a laser at Mina, the girl completely taken by surprise.

Kirishima jumped in the way, taking a full blast to his hardened chest. The beam deflected of his rock-hard skin into the Eyeball-man, knocking him to the ground.

"Mina, are you okay?" Kirishima helped the girl up, concern on his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But he's not done yet!" Mina pointed to the Eyeball-Man, who stood and balled his fists.

"We just need access to the inside of the building, children. Please allow us that." The man charged up another laser as Kirishima and Mina charged at him.

The girl with the sharp, silver skin shot knife blades in Tsuyu and Mineta's direction. Tsuyu leaped out of the way, grabbing Mineta with her tongue and pulling him away. The boy threw ball after ball at the knife-girl, an angered look on his face.

"Stupid kids." The knife-girl muttered, extending dozens of knives from her forearms

Mineta and Tsuyu landed, still avoiding the knives.

"What do we do, Tsuyu?" Mineta outcried.

"I'm not sure, ribbit." Tsuyu quickly said, avoiding the knives. She wrapped her tongue around Mineta and leaped off into the forest, the knife-girl giving chase.

"Well, this didn't go exactly as planned." Nuclear groaned. "Oh well. But that doesn't really matter, huh? You're the only one here, and you're going to die soon." Nuclear snickered.

The four-armed Nomu had caught Aizawa, and was pulling his limbs in every direction. It cackled as it did this, Aizawa straining under the pressure.

"What an unsatisfying end for you, huh?!" Nuclear cackled. "The great Eraser-Head, killed by a monster with four arms!" He began to charge up with energy as he walked to the building. "Oh well. Time to get that fi-"

Nuclear was interrupted by a punch from Bakugo. The right-hook firmly planted into Nuclear's gut, causing the man to gasp for air.

"Hey." Bakugo smirked.

Bakugo blasted an explosion into Nuclear, knocking him into the air. Ibara's vines shot forward, grabbing the villain by the legs and slamming him into the ground at full-strength. He tried to stand back up, but fell back to the ground, unconscious.  
"HELL YEAH!" Bakugo punched his fists together. "THAT'S WHAT I CALL AN ASS WHOOPING!"

Bakugo ran over to Ibara and shook her while saying "YOU WERE AWESOME!"

Ibara blushed a little as she said, "Thank you, Bakugo."

"Now we gotta stop the Nomu!" Bakugo dashed at the creature, Ibara right behind him. However, right before they threw a punch, Doruto punched the creature off of Aizawa.

"Hello, U.A. students! I hope you're enjoying this unique way of training!" The bear-man lunged at the Nomu, biting and clawing at it.

"Finally." Aizawa groaned. He stood, popping his dislocated arm and leg back into place. "Alright, you two. You both provide backup to whoever needs it. I have to help Froppy and Grape-Juice in the woods. I'm putting my faith in you!" Eraser-Head sprinted into the woods just as Ms. Joke arrived.

"Shota, wait! Oh well!" Ms. Joke flashed a thumbs up as she informed, "Don't worry! We have the situation under control!" She turned and ran towards Mina and Kirishima, who were still in battle with the eyeball-man.

Bakugo turned to Ibara, and extended a hand. "C'mon."

Ibara took it with a determined look. "Right!"

 **Izuku x Uraraka**

Izuku charged a 5%percent detroit smash, and slammed it straight into the boy's stomach.

" _I don't know what his quirk is, but if he's this confident in fighting ME, he must be powerful!_ " Izuku thought.

Instead, Izuku had a shocked expression as he heard all of the boy's ribs shatter. The boy was blasted backwards onto the ground, coughing up blood.

"OH MY GOD, HE'S DEAD!" Izuku screamed. He crouched as he stated, "WHAT HAVE I DONE!?"

 _ **Pop. Pop. Pop. Pop.**_

Izuku uncovered his eyes as he looked at the boy a second time. He was slowly standing up, and his bones were going from popping out of his flesh to back inside of it. The dark-skinned boy smirked, boasting, "No matter what you do, punk, I can heal from it." The boy balled his fists and ran at Izuku again, laughing, "But I know you can't!"

" _Self-regeneration?_ " Izuku thought worriedly.

He was answered by Rokaru kicking him in the groin while laughing deviously.

Uraraka had used her usual move against Toga, slamming the girl into the ground. She saw Izuku, who was being beat on by Rokaru. The green-haired boy was keeled over on the ground, clearly in pain from something

"Deku!" Uravity ran to the fight, catching Rokaru's attention.

"Wait, you beat Toga!? How the he-"

Uraraka slapped Rokaru, and then activated his flotation. He rose in the air as Izuku began to stand.

"Deku, now!" Uraraka commanded.

"Right!" Deku charged up one-for-all, and leaped into the air. He hovered over Rokaru, and the boy looked at him with fearful eyes.

"Hey man, just because I heal doesn't mean I can't feel-" Rokaru was hushed by a shoot-style kick to the face, which crashed him into the ground.

Soon, Rokaru and Toga had been tied together by rope, their fronts facing each other. Toga was in Rokaru's lap.

"Dammit, man." Rokaru groaned. "I thought my first mission was going to be cooler. Instead I just got beat up."  
'It's okay, Rokaru-kun." Toga giggled. "You did great in my eyes. What do you want to do while we're here?"

"You know what?" Rokaru smirked, surprising Toga. "This!"

Rokaru placed his lips on Toga's neck, and moved his restrained hands to on her waist. "Suck, suck."

"Rokaru-kun, you're so good at this!" Toga moaned.

Deku and Uraraka watched in confusion as the two teenage-villains had their moment.

"They must be in love or something." Uraraka muttered.

"Y-yeah." Midoriya stammered.

"Deku?"

"Y-Yes, Uraraka?"

"I have to tell you something. I thought a lot about it. A lot about you. Your smile. Your confidence. I'm inspired by you. I want to be like you. But I thought it was because we were just good friends. But now, after everything we've been through together, I now see that that's not why. The real reason I think about you all the time is because…"

Izuku blushed a new shade of red as he turned to look at the also-blushing Uraraka. She had a small smile as she stepped closer to him. Her eyes watered slightly as she said, "Because… I love you, Izuku Midoriya." Uraraka kissed him on the lips, and Izuku hugged her close. Tears of joy slowly ran down their faces as they continued to kiss. When they eventually separated, Izuku gleefully stammered,

"I love you too, Ochako Uraraka."

The two kissed again, finally fulfilled by each other's love.

 **Mineta x Tsuyu**

"Where are you brats!?" The knife woman yelled, shooting blades into the surrounding trees. Little did she know, the two were crouching atop a tree branch above.

"What do we do?" Mineta questioned. "We can't just run off again."

"True." Tsuyu pondered. "Maybe we can hit her with a tree branch."

As Tsuyu continued thinking out loud, Mineta thought, " _I know what I can do. My balls should be sticky enough for my plan, but Tsuyu might get hurt! I can't let that happen!"_

"Alright, Tsuyu. I have a plan. But I need you to toss me with your tongue to THAT tree branch." Mineta whispered, pointing to a tree branch that was closer to the knife woman.

"Are you sure?" Tsuyu asked, somewhat worried.

"You trust me, don't you?" Mineta asked holding her hand.

"...Alright, I'll do it, but I'm coming with you."

"...Okay."

Tsuyu used her tongue to throw Mineta to the tree branch, but when she attempted to move, she couldn't. She looked at her hand, and saw a ball stuck it to the branch!

" _Mineta, why would you stick me here!?_ " Tsuyu thought to herself.

"Hey, Dagger-bitch!"

The knfie-woman looked up to Mineta with an angered look. She flung some knives upwards, but the grape-boy dodged them.

"Tsuyu Asui!" Mineta smirked heroically as he jumped down towards the knife woman with balls in both hands. "If I don't make it through this, I just want you to know something!"

Knives flew past Mineta as he threw the balls at the knife woman. One blade cut his cheek, and another embedded into his left-leg, but he didn't quit.

"I love you, Froppy!" Mineta shouted as he landed a powerful to the knife woman's sharp face. She fell to the ground, Mineta's sticky balls trapping her there.

"I...I did it." Mineta gasped, pulling the blade out of his leg. "I...I...I did…"

Mineta fell to the ground as Tsuyu landed on the ground, pulling the broken-off tree branch in her stuck-to-it hand.

"Mineta!" She laid him flat on the ground and felt his chest for a pulse. "Oh, thank goodness!"

"Froppy, what happened here!?" Aizawa yelled, finally arriving onto the scene.

"Mineta...He saved me." Tsuyu hiccuped, a few tears rolling down her face. "He's…."

" _ **I love you, Froppy!**_ "

"He's….My hero."

Aizawa picked up the unconscious Mineta, a somber look on his face. "I see. Come back with me to camp, we need to tend to his wounds."

"Okay." Tsuyu said, following behind Eraser-Head.

"By the way, Tsuyu…" Aizawa gave Tsuyu a smile. "Don't worry, he'll be okay. I'll make sure of it."

Tsuyu had a small smile as she said, "Thank you."

 **Camie x Rami/Okito x Tatami**

"WTF, why can't we leave!?" Camie groaned.

The four students were left on their bus, and had conversated the entire time. Rami stood and walked over to the locked bus door, a nervous smile on his face. Rami was tall and lean, curly orange hair with red streaks. Okito, however, was a little shorter with blue, spiky hair and and a matching blue bandana around his neck.

"C'mon Camie, calm down. I'm sure if we were left here for a reason, then we should stay."

"Rami, I don't wanna stay! Can you use your quirk and get us out of here? PLSSSSSSS?"

Camie pouted, pressing herself up against Rami.

Rami's nose bled a little as he said, "O-O-Okay."

"Ah, they're cute together." Okito said positively.

"Not as cute as you." Tatami said, smooching Okito's cheek.

Okito blushed before holding her hand with a happy smile.

Rami put his hand to the bus door, and it began to glow. Soon, lava secreted from his hand and melted the door into liquid.

"Yay! Thanks, bae!" Camie pecked Rami's cheek as she jogged off to the campus.

"Camie, wait!" Rami jogged after his crush, flustered.

Tatami and Okito followed, holding hands and complimenting each other.

"You're cuter!"

"No, you're cuter!"

 **Back at the Campus…**

Doruto stood over the dead Nomu's body, breathing heavily from the exertion of strength. Kirishima and Mina stood over the eyeball-man, high-fiving Ms. Joke. Bakugo and Ibara stood next to each other, closer than they usually stand. The other students walked out of the building, unsure of what just happened. Izuku and Urarake were hugging while standing, smiling.

"What the hell happened out here!?" Sero questioned.  
"We fought villains!" Mina gleefully yelled.

"WAIT, WHAT!?" Tetsu growled. "I MISSED A FIGHT!? GAAAHH!" The steel boy punched the ground as Kendo patted him on the back.

"It's okay, Tetsutetsu. You'll get another chance." She stated.

"I hope so…"

Aizawa and Tsuyu arrived from the woods, Mineta held in Aizawa's arms. "We got one injured!"

"I'll help!" Ms. Joke and Doruto ran over and grabbed half of Mineta from Aizawa, lightening the load as they headed to the campus infirmary. As soon as they entered the building, Nuclear got up.

"Well, looks like the teachers are gone. Time to blow this place sky high and steal the U.A. files!"

"Hey."

Nuclear turned around, and saw Shinso. The purple-haired boy had an egotistical smirk as he said, "Go to sleep."

Nuclear fell fast asleep, hitting the ground with a thud.

"Good sneak attack, Shinso-Kun!" Mei smacked Shinso's bum, causing him to open his eyes wide in surprise.

 **Later…**

 **Mineta x Tsuyu**

Mineta opened the door, and was surprised by Tsuyu jumping on him with a hug.

"You're okay! I'm so glad!"

"I'm happy to see you again too, Tsuyu." Mineta sheepishly smiled, Tsuyu's chest, pushed against his. He tiredly sat on the bed, rubbing the bandage on his face.

"Also...There's something I need to tell you."

"Yes, Tsuyu?"

"I... I never got to tell you that I love you too." Tsuyu blushed as she said it, and Mineta smiled wide. "And I want to be with you. As your girlfriend."

Tsuyu leaped onto Mineta, sitting atop his abdomen. Her lips touched his, and they shared a passionate kiss. Mineta gave Tsuyu a sly look as he separated.

"If we're going to date, I need to get this off my chest."

Tsuyu raised her eyebrows. "What is it?"

Her answer was given when Mineta began kissing her neck.

"Mineta!" Tsuyu shouted, and gasped when Mineta sucked on her neck. He stopped, and then slipped his tongue in her mouth.

"MMMMMM!" Tsuyu yellled inside Mineta's mouth, taken surprise by how quickly his tongue licked hers."Mmmmm! Mmmmmm…." Tsuyu used her tongue on Mineta now, wrapping it around his in its entirety. She pulled him closer by the head, and the two cuddled while french-kissing on the bed.

" _I love you, Grape-Juice. Even if you do crazy, sexual things._ " Tsuyu thought to herself. " _But I think I like french-kisses._ "

 **Bakugo x Ibara**

Ibara kneeled on the ground, hands together in prayer. Bakugo walked in, his pants sagging like usual.

"So, you're doing that prayer shit again?"

Ibara sighed. "Yes, Bakugo."

"Do you mind if I...Do it with you?"

Ibara glanced at the boy, and saw Bakugo had apologetic eyes under his usual angry demeanor. The girl smiled as she said, "Yes. Yes, you can."

"Cool, I guess." Bakugo kneeled beside her and mimicked her body language.

"Bakugo?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to go on a walk with me tomorrow?"

"...Yeah. I think I'd like that."

 **Rami x Camie**

As the nervous boy put his suitcase on his bed, he felt Camie hug him from behind.

"Hey, bae."

"Oh, uh, hey Ca-MMMMMMM!" Rami had turned to face the girl, but was stopped by her smashing her lips onto his.

" _Her mouth tastes like cinnamon….Is it weird to think that?"_ Rami wondered.

" _His lips taste like chocolate….He is so cute!"_ Camie thought to herself.

 **Shinso x Mei**

"Shinsooooooooo…" Mei cooed, walking her fingers along the boy. "I wanna make babies!"

"Wait, you wanna have s-"

"No, silly boy! I want to build stuff with you!" Mei opened her backpack and began pulling out parts.

Shinso smiled as he said, "Oh, okay."

He sat next to me on the bed as they began putting parts together, both smiling together.

 **Kaminari x Jiro**

The two lay curled up asleep, a movie playing in front of them. Both had smiles on their faces.

 **Sero x Reiko**

Sero and Reiko were held together by Sero's tape, Reiko having used her quirk to stick them together. She pulled him into a kiss by the collar, Sero being taken by surprise.

 **Shihai x Momo**

"Mmmmmm…" Momo moaned into Shihai's mouth, the two in the lounge-area. When they separated, she noticed his hair was off. She created a comb, and began getting to work, much to the chagrin black-boy.

 **Mina x Kirishima**

Kirishima and Mina had started off just watching a movie as friends. Just friends, that's all. But that slowly transitioned to an INTENSE makeout session, the two rolling around on top of their room-bed.

 **Izuku x Uraraka**

The two snuggled together while pressing play on a movie, Izuku furiously blushing.

 **END**

 **Alright guys, that's the end of part six. We've got about four left. Hope you're ready for it.**

 **I haven't really gotten any comments yet, but I'd appreciate it if you guys told me which relationships were the best to read. I'm considering doing a few individual love stories similar to my Himiko Toga one, so it'd be helpful.**


	7. The Morning After!

**Shinso X Mei**

"Shinso, wake up!"

The purple-haired boy stirred awake, lifting his head from the desk. He turned and saw Mei, who had tied her shirt into a midriff while she hammered away at a gauntlet of some kind.

"Mei? How long have you been awake?" Shinso looked at the ground, which was covered in chocolate wrappers.

"Since last night! You fell asleep pretty quickly!" Mei gleefully stated, putting down the gauntlet and walking over to Shinso. "You didn't even say goodnight!"

Mei sat in Shinso's lap, and pulled out a measuring tape. She wrapped it around his neck, moving his face around with her other hand.

"Your neck is so strong, Shinso-kun." Mei teased.

"Mei…" Shinso muttered. Mei didn't seem to listen though, measuring Shinso's shoulder.

"Mei!" Shinso grabbed Mei's hand with the tape measure, and then propped her face to where they were looking directly into each other's eyes.

"C'mere." Shinso kissed Mei, causing the girl to drop the tape measure and wrap her arms around him.

 **Bakugo x Ibara**

"...And I sincerely wish that my day is blessed, dear lord, for I will always bask in the glorious power you have given me to become a TRUE hero. In jesus name, amen." Bakugo stated, finishing his prayer.

"Amen." Ibara repeated, smiling and hugging Bakugo. "You've improved so much, Bakugo!"

Bakugo was a little surprised, but hugged her back. "Well, of course I did. Nothing's difficult for a guy like me, Ibara!" Bakugo grinned, flashing a thumbs up.

"I'm so proud of you." Ibara said, p Bakugo's cheek. "You've finally tempered some of your rage."

Bakugo's eyes widened in surprise, but he still kept his cool. "Yeah."

 **Rami x Camie**

Rami sat on the bed, checking his phone. His older sister had sent multiple messages asking if things were going good with Camie. He replied "I think so" and put his phone down when he heard the bathroom door open. "Good morning, C-GAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Camie had walked out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel on. Her long, flowing hair bounced as she skipped into the main room, a smile on her face.

"My b, Rami, I forgot to bring a change of clothes with me!" Camie giggled, reaching into her bag and pulling out an outfit. She turned to look at Rami, and had a confused look as she saw the boy screaming into a pillow.

"What's wrong, bae?"

Rami lifted his face from the pillow, stopping his screaming. He covered his eyes with both hands as he said, "I CAN'T GAZE UPON YOU IN SUCH A VULNERABLE MANNER!"

Camie gave Rami a sly look as she crept onto the bed. She sat next to him, and pulled his hands from his face.

"Bae, you're being worried like a mf, lmao. Look-" Camie pointed at the fabric that covered her. "I have a towel on. It's okay." Camie gave Rami a loving look, batting her eyes at him as she giggled, "Come here, cutie."

Camie kissed Rami, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him closer. The boy's nose began to bleed when he felt two round OBJECTS press up against his chest.

Camie pulled away, and then had a surprised look when she noticed the nosebleed. "Bae, you sick?"

"Uuuuhhh...Nooooo?" Rami slowly said. He wiped the blood away with his arm.

"Lmao, okay then." Camie connected her lips with Rami again, and then separated. "Love you, bae."

Rami blushed as he stammered, "L-Love you, too."

 **Izuku x Uraraka**

"A-Alright, Uraraka! You ready?" Izuku asked, patting wrinkles out of his bright-blue tracksuit.

"You bet!" Uraraka gleefully yelled, zipping up her pink tracksuit.

The two were preparing for a jog around the entire campus, their first venture as a couple.

"Alright then, let's go!" Izuku took one step out the door, but paused when he felt Uraraka grab his sleeve and pull him towards her.

"Wait, Deku." Uraraka said, batting her eyes at Izuku. "I wanna do something else first."

"Wha-MMMMMM!" Izuku blushed and closed his eyes as Uraraka kissed him. They parted, and kissed a second time. They stared into each other's eyes as Uraraka whispered, "I'm ready to go now, Deku-kun."

"O-Okay, yeah, let's go."

The two jogged out of the room, running close alongside each other. Uraraka wrapped her hand in Izuku's, causing the boy to blush and continue running. As they ran down the hall, they noticed Kirishima giving mina a piggyback ride.

 **Shihai x Momo**

Shihai groaned as Momo brushed his hair, slouching in the chair as they looked at the mirror.

"Are you done yet? We've been doing this all morning." The vanta-black boy groaned.

"Calm down, Shihai, baby. I just want you to look nice, that's all." Momo stated, pecking him on the cheek. She then propped his face towards her by his chin, and kissed him on his lips. "I think you look very handsome with your hair evenly brushed."

Shihai turned back to the mirror, sitting properly. "Okay."

 **Kaminari x Jiro**

"Wicked!" Kaminari shouted, clapping his hands.

Jiro blushed and smiled, her hands lifting from her keyboard. She had played an unfinished instrumental she had written for Denki, and had astonished the boy.

"Kyoka, that was amazing!" Denki yelled. "You should continue it and add more electric-sounding synths!"  
"Snares, Denki, snares." Kyoka giggled, standing up and approaching her boyfriend. She sat cross-legged in front of him, his legs already crossed as he sat on the floor.

"Snares, shmares!" Denki snickered. He held Jiro's hand, and lightly said, "What's important is that I somehow got the coolest girl in U.A., Kyoka friggin' Jiro."

Jiro perked up her eyebrows and gave Kaminari a sly smile as she leaned in closer to him. "Coolest girl, huh?"

Kaminari simply said, "Yeah, coolest girl."

Their lips connected, happiness in their minds.

"STUDENTS!" Shota Aizawa's voice erupted through the campus intercoms. "HEAD OUTSIDE TO THE FRONT GATE! BRING ALL OF YOUR BELONGINGS WITH YOU, WE'LL BE HEADING BACK TO U.A. FOR THE NEXT PART OF THE PAIR TRAINING!"

"Ah man, already time to go!?" Kaminari groaned.

"Hey, don't worry." Jiro said, her usual somber look on her face. She kissed Kaminari twice before saying, "When we get back to the city, we'll be able to hang out even more. You'll get to meet my parents, dummy." Jiro giggled, punching Denki's arm. "And I'll get to meet yours."

"You're right." Kaminari warmly said, standing up along with Jiro. The two hugged as Kaminari whispered, "I love you, Kyoka Jiro."

Jiro hugged even tighter as she said, "I love you too, Denki Kaminari."

000

Author's Note-So guys, that was a short little interlude. The next one will be longer for sure. Let me know what you thought of this chapter!


	8. Mineta's Promise!

The students all sat by each other on the bus in their respective pairs, all pondering their arrival back to the school.

 **Mineta x Tsuyu**

"Mineta?" Tsuyu asked, shaking her new boyfriend awake.

"Hm?" Mineta slowly awoke, sitting up straight and looking at his new girlfriend. He put a hand behind his head and itched his neck.

"If we're going to date, then there's something I need you to do, ribbit." Tsuyu said, placing a finger to her chin.

Mineta gulped before asking, "what?"

"The pornography, Mineta. I need you to get rid of it all." Asui bluntly stated, causing Mineta's jaw to drop.

"Gah….G…." Mineta stammered, before swallowing his shock. "Tsuyu, I…"

"You said that you loved me, Mineta." Tsuyu said, placing a hand on Mineta's. "I love you too. But the best way to prove that you actually do love me is by giving up your addiction. I don't want it to ruin our relationship. I want to be with you, not you while you look at boobs online." Tsuyu leaned in closer to Mineta, and began blushing. "You understand me, right?"

Mineta stared into her careful eyes, and sighed as he said, "Yes. I'll get rid of all of it. For you. I promise. I-I love you, Tsuyu."

Tsuyu kissed Mineta in response, causing the boy to open his eyes wide in surprise. However, he leaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer. They separated, and Tsuyu smiled. "I love you too, Mineta."

 **Shihai x Momo**

"Ah aren't they just cute?" Shihai mocked, pointing a thumb at the two.

"Shihai, you can't even act like that anymore." Momo said, brushing his hair. "You're a big teddy bear under all that edge.

Shihai groaned, grabbing Momo's wrist and stopping her from brushing. "Oh, yeah? Prove it."

Momo hugged Shihai and pulled him close, and then giggled.

"You're blushing."

Shihai's surprised look became a sly look as he leaned in close and kissed Momo. "I guess you're right."

 **Bakugo x Ibara**

"...I just feel like I can be more calm around you, y'know."

"Yes, Bakugo. And I'm glad that you feel that way."

Bakugo laid his head on Ibara's lap, the vine-girl being his therapist of sorts.

"Hey, I know that we just started to get along, but...Do you wanna go out sometime?"

Ibara smiled as she said, "I'd love to go on a date with you, Katsuki Bakugo."

 **Izuku x Uraraka**

"Y-Yeah mom, we're on the way back." Izuku stuttered into the phone, notifying his mother. Uraraka clung to Midoriya's arm, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"That's great, honey!" Inka gleefully said.

"Uh, mom, there's something I need to tell you…" Midoriya said.

"What is it? Oh you didn't hurt yourself, did you?"

"No, mom. I, uh, I…" Izuku's face turned pink when Uraraka kissed his cheek. "I...I-I...I have a girlfriend now."

There was silence from the phone, then a loud squeal of joy.

"Oh, Izuku, that's amazing! Is it that Uraraka girl you told me so much about?"

"Y-yeah, it's her. Izuku turned and looked Ochaco in the eyes, a smile on his face. Uraraka also had a smile, and whispered, "I can't wait to meet her."

"I think you're really going to like her, mom." Izuku said. "She's….Amazing."

Izuku kissed Uraraka back, warmth flowing through his heart.

 _Later, at U.A…._

"Alright students, so listen up." Aizawa stated, standing in front of all of the students. "The first phase of the pair training is now finished. Now, it is time for phase two. If you'd like to move on to phase two, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Izuku and Uraraka nodded at each other before Izuku raised his hand. "We'd like to continue!"

Bakugo glanced at the two before scowling, "We will, too!"

"Me and Mineta would like to as well." Tsuyu said. The frog girl was being carried piggyback-style by Mineta, and her arms were wrapped around his neck.

"We're down. Right, babe?" Kaminari questioned, nudging Jiro.

"That sounds totes awesome!" Camie said, Rami looking very nervous holding his girlfriend's hand.

"We'd like to as well." Momo said, hugging Shihai close.

"Us too!" Sero said.

After Sero said that, there was a silence. No one else wanted to continue.

"Alright, you eight pairs will move on to phase 2, which is going to be a little more personal. What you'll have to do is: meet each other's families, go on a week's worth of daily outings, and write a report on what you learned about each other."

"Wait, an outing?" Mineta asked. "You mean a-"

"A date." Aizawa snickered.

"That's even MORE totes awesome!" Camie said, grabbing Rami and hugging him. "We'll get to spend so much time together, bae!"

"Alright, you all." Aizawa said, waving the students inside the building. Phase 2 starts tomorrow. I suggest you all notify your families. Especially because…" Aizawa snickered. "All of you fell in love out there."  
 **Tsuyu calls her family**

After a few seconds of the phone ringing, Ganma Asui answered the phone.

"Greetings, Tsuyu. How have things been?" Tsuyu's father's gruff voice warmly asked.

"Well, things are nice. We recently had a school project, and I got a boyfriend." Tsuyu plainly answered. "For the next phase of the class project, I'll have to go on seven dates with him, and he'll have to meet you."

Silence responded. Ganma simply said, "What?"

"Father, I explained it entirely. What's troubling you?"

"You just...Have a boyfriend now? When were you going to tell me?"

"Well, father, I wasn't sure if I had actually wanted to be with him. But I do."

"...Fine. Please tell me he's at least worthy of my approval."

"Yes, father." Tsuyu smiled when she thought of Mineta grinning and flashing a thumbs up to her when he was bragging about his growth spurt. "His name's Mineta Minoru. I think that you're really going to like him."

 **Mineta calls his family**

"Yes? Hello?" Mineta's mom answered.

"Mom! Mom! I have good news!" Mineta yelled into his phone

"Mineta? Sweetie, what happened!"

"I HIT A GROWTH SPURT! I'M AVERAGE HEIGHT!"

"MINETA THAT'S FANTASTIC! I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!"

"THERE'S ANOTHER THING!" Mineta shrieked.

"What?"

" **I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!"**

Next-DATE NIGHT!? 

000

 **Author's Note-Alright, part 8 is finished. Next chapter we'll see the family interactions and things like that. Another thing: Go check out the two new stories I made if you liked this one (You'll see what I mean). I say this because, sadly, this story will be over soon. So if you like this type of story, then I suggest you check out "Dragon Ball Z: Multiverse High" and "My Hero Academia Romance Anthology". Trust me, you won't be disappointed. Let me know what you thought of this part.**


	9. Mei's Love, Shinso!

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

 _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

 _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Bakugo yelled, punching his alarm clock and blasting it to bits. "Stupid thing."

The nitro-glycerin teen jumped out of his bed, scratching his neck and yawning. He dug through his drawer of clothes, and quickly donned his yuuei uniform, making sure his pants sagged naturally. He turned and walked out of his room, slamming the door behind him.

Bakugo strutted through the halls, looking at anyone else in the hall. He noticed that one extra with the ugly head...What was his name? Kool-Aid? Kenny?

"HEY, BASTARD!" Bakugo yelled, scaring the weird-looking boy.

"Y-Yeah?" The boy yelled, tapping his fingers in nervousness.

"WHAT'S YOUR DAMN NAME!?"

"Oh! Um, Uh...K-Koji Koda…." Koda quickly stammered.

"Oh, okay." Bakugo replied, walking past the boy.

Koda breathed a sigh in relief as he watch Bakugo continue walking, rubbing sweat from his forehead.

Katsuki had arrived at the hall with Classes 1-A and 1-B, when he saw an...Unexpected sight. Sero, that tape-using weirdo, was chatting up Reiko Yanagi from Class 1-B. Bakugo raised an eyebrow in surprise, and then sneered.

"Losers."

Bakugo continued to walk to Class 1-A, shooting a glare at Sero as he walked by the two. However, the boy didn't notice. Bakugo rolled his eyes as he headed inside the classroom, not noticing that the two had hugged.

Bakugo tossed his bad on the floor as he slouched in his desk. He simply placed his feet on his desk, and closed his eyes. He began to drift off, closing his eyes and beginning...To sleep…

"Bakugo."

The boy's eyes shot open, an instant scowl on his face. "WHO THE FU-oh, it's you."

Ibara Shiozaki stood in front of Bakugo with her arms folded and an analytical look in her eyes.

"...What are you doing here, Ibara?"

"Nothing, really." Shiozaki answered, a small smile creasing her lips. "I just wanted to come visit you."

Ibara leaned over Bakugo's desk and pecked his cheek. "Aren't you happy to see me?"

Bakugo grinned as he stood and wrapped his arms around Ibara's waist. "Yeah, I guess I am."

Bakugo glanced at the doorway and noticed Kirishima and Mina snickering at the interaction.

"SHUT UP, KIRISHIMA!" Bakugo snarled, leaping at his buddy with balled fists. The hardening boy simply stepped to the left as Bakugo flew past him.

"Chill out, Bakugo, I was just admiring you and your little girlfriend's interaction." Kirishima snickered. "Besides, me and Mina were about to do the same thing."

"Mhm!" Mina nodded, hugging Kirishima tight. She looked into the boy's eyes and whispered, "Me and my cute, manly man."

Mina and Kirishima kissed, and separated with smiles.

"You two are lame."

Kirishima, Mina, and Ibara turned to see Jiro and Kaminari enter the room. Jiro had a peeved look on her face while she and Denki held hands, and the electric-boy had a smile on his face.

"You two are making me cringe." Kyoka groaned, pecking Kaminari's cheek before going to her desk. "Too giddy. Me and Denki know how to keep our cool."

"Yeah." Kaminari teased, pointing finger-guns at Ashido and Kirishima. "We're cooler than you."

"Well, I should be going." Ibara said, turning to walk out of Class 1-A. "Have a blessed day."

Shiozaki left the room, pecking a pissed-off Bakugo's cheek yet again before going to her own class. As Bakugo stormed in, Sero and Koda also walked in.

"It was great dude, me and Yanagi really got to know each other!" Sero gleefully stated.

Koda simply nodded. "That seems nice."

Momo walked in, a pleased smile on her face. Mina raised an eyebrow when she noticed a brush in her hand.

"Good morning, everyone."

"Good morning, Yaomomo-san." Everyone responded.

The next to enter were Aoyama, Sato, Shoji, and Tokoyami. They greeted everyone, and then sat in their respective seats.

Next were Mineta and Tsuyu.

Minoru was giving his girlfriend a piggy-back ride, and the two walked in the class with a smile. Mineta had his trademark thumbs-up grin, while Tsuyu smiled with her arms wrapped around her boyfriend's neck. She hopped off, and the two hugged briefly.

"Ah, you two are so cute together!" Mina said, hyping up the frog-girl and grape-boy.

"But not as cute as my newly shined boots!" Yuga Aoyama said, pointing at his boots.

"Aoyama, your shoes are nice, but no one cares." Tsuyu bluntly stated, pecking Mineta's forehead. The two went to their desks, still making eyes at each other.

"You all aren't the only ones that got all lovey-dovey, you know." Tokoyami said, pointing at the next people who entered the room. "Someone confessed his little crush."

Ojiro and Tooru walked in, holding hands (Or at least, it looked like that, Tooru's hand wasn't able to be seen).

"Oh my gosh, that's great! I'm happy for you, Tooru!" Mina said, flashing her friend a thumbs up.

"Oh, thank you, girl!" Hagakure said, hugging Ojiro.

Then, Iida walked on with a determined look. "WILL YOU ALL PLEASE RESPECT YUUEI AND SIT IN YOUR SEATS IN A CALM, ORDERLY, RESPECTFUL MANNER?!"

Everyone sat in their seats, groaning. Bakugo flipped him off with a sneer.

"THANK YOU!" Iida rigidly sat in his desk.

Next, Todoroki. He waved to everyone before he quietly sat down. However, there was something very different on Todoroki's face.

There was an outline of a pink-lipstick on his left cheek. Almost like someone kissed it.

Ojiro leaned over to Kaminari and whispered, "Todoroki went out with a girl from the General Education department. Looks like they hit it off."

Kaminari nodded, glancing over at the Todoroki. The boy had a plain look on his face, but that kiss-mark was sitting right there on his left cheek.

The electric boy then glanced at Kyoka, who was popping bubblegum while listening to music. She turned and saw him, and raised an eyebrow. He made his dummy face, causing her to giggle. She pointed at herself, formed a heart with her earphone jacks, and then pointed at Denki and mouthed "You."

Kaminari blushed as he mouthed "I love you, too."

The door to Class 1-A opened once again, and Midoriya and Uraraka walked through. The two held hands, and Izuku was clearly nervous. However, it was a happy nervous. Uraraka saw his blushing face, and placed a hand on his cheek.

"Deku, are you okay? Your face is very red."

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just still shy around you, is all."

"Well, you don't have to be. Uraraka said, pecking Izuku's cheek. "We're together now, and that's all that matters."

"Right." Midoriya wiped away the shyness and pecked Ochaco's forehead. "That's all that matters.

"GET THIS DAMN PDA OUT OF MY FACE, DEKU!" Katsuki shouted, flicking both middle fingers up at the pair.

Uraraka narrowed her eyes, and almost flipped Bakugo off back.

Aizawa walked into the class, a tired look on his face. "Midoriya and Uraraka, please find your seats. We need to discuss some things about phase 2 before class starts, so I would really appreciate it if you'd let me teach."

Izuku and Uraraka parted and went to their seats, waving goodbye to each other.

 _Meanwhile, in Class 1-B…_

Things were also different for Class 1-B after the first phase of the training exercise. Kendo and Monoma didn't work out, and the fist-growing girl instead began dating Tetsutetsu. Monoma acted like he didn't care, but it was pretty obvious he did.

Kendo sat in Tetsu's lap as the two talked, in their own little world. Monoma sat shuddering in his desk off to the left of them. Shihai slouched in his desk, his hair brushed evenly. Juzo and Kodai were texting each other while sitting in their seats. Pony Tsunotori was practicing her japanese with Togaru, who just seemed somewhat annoyed, and Kaibara, who was happy to help. Bondo read a book, something that Shishida also did. Yosetsu wrapped his headband, anticipating the rest of the day. Komori smiled and hummed as she wrote what seemed to be a love letter. Ibara walked in, a smile on her face.

"Wait a sec…" Pony said, looking around. "Where are Tokage and Tsuburaba?"

 **Setsuna x Kosei**

"Come here." Setsuna said, locking lips with Kosei.

The two were kissing in the hallway, to say the least. They pulled apart, and Kosei had a blush and a grin.

"That was nice."

Setsuna snickered, raising an eyebrow. "Nice? Just nice?" Setsuna kissed Kosei again, separating and saying, "That's kind of NOT the word for a kiss."

"TOKAGE AND TSUBURABA!" Vlad King shouted. "GET IN THIS CLASS RIGHT NOW!"

The two love-birds jogged to the class.

 **Narrator**

Aizawa passed out papers to Midoriya, Uraraka, Bakugo, Tsuyu, Mineta, Sero, Kaminari, Jiro, and Momo. In Class 1-B, Vlad King passed the same form to Shihai, Ibara, and Yanagi. In the support class, Power-Loader handed Mei the same paper. The same thing was handed to Shinso in the General Department.

"Alright, let me explain phase 2." Both teachers said. "Today begins the first part. You will be driven home and spend the night at the girl in the pair's house, because 'ladies first'. Your parents have already been notified."

Aizawa pointed at the door. "We start immediately. Get moving."

The students were surprised, but did as they were told. They headed outside, unsure of what to expect.

As Shinso walked outside, he groaned and stretched his neck. "This seems so poorly planned out that it isn't fu-"

"SHINSO-KUN!"

Shinso frowned and turned to the sound, only to be taken surprise by Mei Hatsume tackling him. Before they hit the ground, stabilizing poles shot out and held them midair.

"...Mei?" Shinso groaned, looking at his girlfriend. "Why so physical?"

"I missed you!" Mei giggled, hugging Shinso close. She kissed his cheek, melting away his agitation and causing him to smile. "I know you missed me too."

Shinso snickered, causing the other students to drop their jaws in shock. "Yeah, I guess I did."

"Looks like they're having fun, the weirdos." Shihai snarked.

Momo rolled her eyes and smiled, and then held Shihai's hand. "You're so cheesy sometimes."

Shihai snickered, and then flashed an innocent grin. "All for you, Mo."

Izuku looked down when he felt Uraraka squeeze his hand. He looked at his girlfriend's face, and saw that she had a nervous smile.

"Are you okay?" Midoriya got her attention, and she smiled as she looked him in the eyes.

Uraraka nodded, saying "I'm just a little nervous about you meeting my parents, is all. But I think they're going to like you a lot, Deku!"

The two hugged, causing Bakugo to sneer. However, this was undercut by Ibara hugging HIM.

"Tsu, do you think that your family will like me?" Mineta asked, laying his head in the frog-girl's lap.

"Well, as long as you don't say anything creepy, ribbit." Tsuyu said, scratching his hair. This had become a regular little thing for the two, Tsuyu scratching Mineta's hair and Minoru braiding hers. "I think they'll like you. My father may give you a hard time, but I think you'll be able to impress him, ribbit."

Mineta grinned and leaped up, puffing his chest out. "THEN I'LL SHALL EARN HIS ADMIRATION!"

Tsuyu giggled, looking at her boyfriend with loving eyes.

"So, is there anything I need to know before meeting your parents?" Sero asked, wrapping his arm around Yanagi.

The poltergeist girl smiled. "Nothing, really. However, they do ask some very personal questions from time to time."

"How personal?" Sero asked.

"You'll see." Yanagi giggled.

"So, your parents are music-heads just like you?" Kaminari asked.

Jiro nodded, texting her father on her phone. "And they'll probably love someone like you." Jiro grinned, looking at Kaminari. "My rockstar."

Kaminari smiled and looked down at Jiro. "My singer."

Jiro lifted her phone, facing it and placing a hand on Denki's chin. "C'mon, I wanna take a picture."

The two posed for a selfie, sticking their tongues out and doing rockstar hand gestures.

Suddenly, six different-looking cars drove up to the Yuuei building.

"Hey, that's my family's personal transportation vehicle!" Momo said, pointing at a shiny, white limousine.

"That's YOURS!?" Shihai yelled in surprise.

Momo nodded, and quickly walked over to the limo, grabbing Shihai's arm and pulling him along behind her. "C'mon, Shihai! My father's probably in the backseat! I can't wait for you to meet him!"

The two disappeared into the limo, and it drove off into the daylight.

Next, a large WAR-TANK with dozens of parts pulled up. A speaker activated, blaring the statement "MEI, WE'RE HEEEEERRRREEEE!"

"My family's here, Shinso-baby!" Mei wrapped her arms around Shinso as a steam began to shoot out of her boots.

"Mei, what are you-"

"Just hold on tight, Hitoshi!" Mei's boots blasted off, shoe-jetpacks that carried the two to the massive tank.

"GAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Shinso cried.

As the powerful vehicle drove off, a large, green family SUV pulled up. One of the backseat windows rolled down, and Satsuki Asui popped her head out.

"Big sis!"

Tsuyu smiled, hopping to the van while Mineta jogged behind her.

Then, a small, relatively old-looking family car drove up. Uraraka recognized it immediately.

"That's my mom's car!"

"That's my parents' car, let's go Deku!" Uraraka hopped on Izuku's back and wrapped her arms around his neck, and Midoriya carried her to the car.

After they took off, A very clean, bright, white car showed up. A man with green hair and a cross-necklace rolled down the window. "Daughter, so good to see you again!"

"Father!" Ibara waved, grabbing Bakugo's hand. "That's our queue, Katsuki!"

The two headed to the car, Bakugo attempting to put on his best "nice guy" face.

Next, a mini-van pulled up. A man in his twenties rolled the window down. "Reiko!"

Yanagi nodded. "Time to go, Hanta." The ghost-girl and tape-boy strutted to the car.

Next, a sleek, yellow sports-car. A tall man with long, blond hair got out the car.

"Kyoka!"

Jiro smiled and ran to her dad, arms outstretched. Kaminari walked up behind her.

"Dad!"

Jiro hugged her father, the two reunited after a good few months.

"So, this must be Denki." Jiro's father separated from the hug, and walked in front of the electric-boy. He extended a fist, which Kaminari bumped. "Kyoka has told me quite a lot about you. You seem like a good kid."

Kaminari nodded. "I-I am, don't worry!" Jiro and Denki both had a moment of surprise at his stutter.

Jiro's father laughed, a wholesome laugh that made the nervousness melt off Kaminari. "No need to be scared, son! C'mon, let's head to the house!"

The two hopped into the sportscar, Jiro sitting in the front and Denki in the back.

 **Shihai x Momo**

"So, you must be this 'Kuroiro' I've heard so much about." Momo's father, Ryuko Yaoyorozu, said.

"Yes, sir." Shihai blurted.

The man was a head taller than Shihai and muscular, with a fashionable black suit and freshly shined black shoes. He had very neatly brushed and oiled black, spiky hair, and a finely cut mustache.

"Tell me about yourself, young man." Ryoku folded his arms. "You're being awfully anti-social for someone who thinks he deserves my daughter."

"Father, please." Momo said, pleading with her father. "He's just nervous, is all."

"Well, he needs to get over it if he wants to earn my approval." Momo's father bluntly stated. "He has only said 'yes, sir' to me in ten minutes."

"Father, you need to-" Momo began

"No, it's fine Momo." Shihai said, placing a hand on Momo's. "He's right."

Shihai took a somewhat deep breath, and then extended a hand. He put on his best smile. "Name's Shihai Kuroiro, I'm dating your daughter. Hope that we can get to know each other so I could get that good ol' rich dad approval."

Momo's father gave him a look of confusion at the sarcastic snark, but shook his hand. "Finally, he speaks. You have my attention. Don't blow this opportunity, young man."

Shihai looked at Momo, who gave him a proud nod. "Don't worry, I don't screw up things that are good for me."

 **Shinso x Mei**

Shinso groaned as mechanical arms placed him and Mei on a couch. He felt Mei laying on top of him, humming as she grabbed different parts of his head, face, and neck.

"Shinso-baby, are you okay? You screamed when I blasted us in the air." Mei asked, concerned.

Shinso smiled a little at how much she cared, sitting up. She moved off of him, a frown of concern on her face. "I'm fine, Mei."

"THAT'S GREAT!" A loud voice boomed from in front of the room inside the tank.

Shinso and Mei turned to see the origin of the sound. A slightly chubby, muscular man with goggles and crazy, pink hair stood. He was covered in smoke from machines, and had a crazy harness which held a multitude of tools.

"Dad!" Mei hugged her father, and then pointed to Shinso. "This is my boyfriend, Shinso Hitoshi!"

Mei's father sprinted over and bear-hugged Shinso. "GENGI HATSUME, WELCOME TO THE FAMILY!"

Shinso cringed from the noise and the feeling that he was being crushed, but managed to get out the words "Nice to meet you, to."  
Gengi dropped the purple-haired boy. "ALRIGHT, I'LL LEAVE YOU TO ALONE! I KNOW THAT BIG TANKS LIKE THIS CAN GET TEENS 'IN THE MOOD'!" He sprinted out of the room back to the main steering room.

"...In the mood?" Shinso questioned.

He was answered by Mei grabbing his collar and pulling him up into a standing position. "Let me show you." She flirtatiously said.

Mei's boots extended her height to where she and Shinso were level with each other, and she french-kissed him. He opened his eyes wide in surprise, but wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back.

" _Why am I always the one being dragged through stuff?_ " Shinso thought to himself. " _You know what? I'm taking charge this time._ "

Shinso grabbed Hatsume's thighs and picked her up, causing her to laugh and unhook the boots from her feet.

"Shinso!" Mei giggled before kissing Hitoshi yet again. "You're being so confident!"

 **Mineta x Tsuyu**

"So, you haven't done anything physical with my daughter?" Ganma Asui asked.

"No! Well, I guess we-" Mineta was silenced by Tsuyu's tongue slapping him.

"You what?" Ganma asked.

The frog-dad was driving the car, while Beru Asui sat in the passenger seat. Samidare and Satsuki played with Mineta's hair, giggling at how it bounced back to his scalp.

Tsuyu gave Mineta a nervous look, unsure of what he was about to say. She trusted he'd have good judgement and not saying anything dumb. He was HER boyfriend, of course.

"We kissed three times. But it wasn't some weird, hormone-driven act. The first time we kissed, I kissed her to show that I liked her back."

Ganma narrowed his eyes/

"The second time, it was to prove that I actually wanted to be with her."

Ganma narrowed his eyes and began to grit his teeth.

"The third time, it was after I had told her that I was in love with her and saved her from a villain."

Ganma opened his eyes back to normal length, and stopped gritting his teeth. "You...Saved her from a villain?"

"Yeah!" Mineta piped up, grinning. "Got a pretty cool leg scar from where I got stabbed, too!"

Ganma looked at Mineta from the indoor rear-view mirror, and nodded. "Maybe you're not so bad, after all."

Mineta flashed his trademark thumbs up, and gave Tsuyu a reassuring nod. The frog-girl smiled.

" _My hero._ "

 **Izuku x Uraraka**

"So, you must be this Midoriya fellow Ochaco has told us so much about!" Uraraka's father warmly stated from the driver's seat. "You seem like a good kid."

"T-Thanks, Mr. Uraraka." Izuku stammered.

"Mister? No need, just call me Dad!"

"Dad, you're being weird." Uraraka stated, a somewhat embarrassed look on her face.

"Ah, Ochaco, let your old man joke around. Besides, I'm trying to be friendly, not weird!" Uraraka's father snickered.

"Midoriya, what do you like to do for fun?" Uraraka's mother asked sweetly. "We're up for anything that's relatively inexpensive."

"For fun?" Izuku asked. He thought about it for a second, and then stated "I mostly just train my skills. Pretty much all the time."

Uraraka's parents were a little surprised at his statement, but nodded.

"Alright then. We'll stop by the house for a small bite to eat, and then we'll head to the public gym!" Uraraka's father chuckled, giving Izuku a thumbs up.

Izuku smiled, and then looked to Uraraka, who smiled at him as well.

 **Bakugo x Ibara**

"How often do you pray, young man?" Ibara's father asked.

Bakugo glanced at Ibara, who held up a "three" with her fingers.

"Oh, me? Three times a day, at least!" Bakugo lied, folding his arms and smirking.

"That's fantastic! One for the three meals of the day, as it should be."

"Exactly. As it should be." Bakugo said, winking at Ibara. She giggled, and gave him a thumbs up in return.

 **Sero x Reiko**

"So, how many times have you and my sister kissed?"

"Ah, I kinda forgot. I think-"  
"We've kissed with only lips eight times." Yanagi began. "We kissed with our tongues four times. And then, this one time, Hanta kissed my neck and started-"

"REIKO!" Sero quickly blurted, getting his girlfriend to stop.

 **Kaminari x Jiro**

"You a fan of music, kiddo?" " Kyotoku Jiro asked.

"Heck yeah I am!" Denki excitedly yelled. "Ever since me and your daughter became friends, she's been letting me listen!"

Jiro flushed red with surprise at Kaminari's compliments.

"Your daughter has a beautiful singing voice, Mr. Jiro! The best I've ever heard!" Kaminari continued.

Momo flushed MAROON red with surprise and admiration.

"Well, I'm glad you think so!" Kyotoku grinned. "She gets it from her mother, you know. You'll get a chance to meet her tonight!"  
"Sounds awesome!" Kaminari said, pumping a fist in the air without hitting the roof of the car. He turned to Jiro and flashed her a grin, causing her to giggle and grin back.

 **Later…**

 **Shihai x Momo**

Momo led Shihai to her room, where they were allowed to stay while dinner was prepared. Mr. Yaoyorozu had to answer a business call, and wanted the main area to himself with no distractions.

It didn't matter though, there were four other "main areas".

They began their private time like they always did: with her brushing Shihai's hair.

But that didn't last long.

Momo sat in Shihai's lap, dropping the brush and kissing him. It was a long, passionate one, and she pulled away with a happy smile.

"Are you ready for tonight?" She asked, concerned.

"Yeah babe, don't worry about me." Shihai stated, grinning confidently. "I got this."

"I know you're confident in yourself, and I love that about you." Momo said, a more logical tone entering her voice. "But my father is pretty...Judgemental of boys. And my mother is the same way." She stood up off of Shihai's lap, and pecked him on the forehead. "But I trust you. Just try your best not to come off as narcissistic."

Momo went back to brushing Shihai's hair, the vantablack boy looking at the wall in thought about her words.

 **Shinso x Mei**

Shinso was dragged(like usual) out of the tank by Mei. Their house was a crazy, steampunk manor comprised of different metals and alternate materials. But before he even had time to take it all in, Mei had taken him to her bedroom. Well, if you can call it a bedroom. It was more like a factory workshop with a bed in the middle of it.

"I have something to show you!" Mei excitedly said, pulling Shinso towards a lamp-lit desk. A box was placed on it.

" _Something to show me?_ " Shinso thought to himself.

As Mei lifted the box, she excitedly stated "I had to mail it in a package to here since I didn't want you to see it before it was done, but it is now!"

Mei blushed when it was fully revealed. "What do you think of it?"

Shinso slowly walked over to the object, and examined it. It was what looked like a combination of small speakers connected in a mouthguard. It had a neck-harness of sorts, and a similar fabric to Mr. Aizawa's scarf.

"Interesting. These speakers must allow me to change my voice, so people won't know it's me speaking to them." Shinso smiled, picking up the harness. "I like the design. Not too loud, if you know what I mean."

Mei beamed from ear to ear. " _He likes it!_ " She thought to herself, warmth in her heart.

Mei jumped into Shinso with a hug, kissing him deeply. He held her up by the legs, and kissed her back.

She pulled away with a warm, caring smile.

"I...I love you, Shinso."

Shinso was slightly surprised, not expecting those 4 words at all. He slowly grinned, the most innocent and loving of smiles plastered on his face.

"I love you too, Mei."

Mei laughed, a small tear of joy falling down her face. "Finally got you to grin, not just smile."

Shinso snickered before kissing her again, sitting on her bed and letting her sit in his lap.

 **Mineta x Tsuyu**

As the frog-girl and grape-boy stood outside the door, Tsuyu grabbed Mineta's shoulder and turned him to face her.

"Minoru, I just want you to know, ribbit," She began, "My father won't go easy on you, at all. If you want to break up now, I won't blame you. I'll be okay with being your friend. I'll be sad, but I'll be okay with-"

Mineta hugged her, causing the frog girl to stop mid-sentence. She hugged him back, a few tears rolling down her face.

"I love you, Tsu."

"I love you, Minoru."

 **Izuku x Uraraka**

Izuku tied the laces on his right shoe, stretching before he headed out onto the track. He and Ochaco were about to begin their run, smiling together.

"Hey, Izuku!" Mr. Uraraka said.

The green-haired boy turned to see the father, the man giving him a thumbs up. "You go ahead and get a head start! I want to talk to Ochaco about something really quickly!"

"Oh, okay!" Izuku stammered, waving goodbye to Uraraka and beginning his jog. The gravity-gitl walked over to her father and mother, a concerned look on her face.

"What's wrong, Dad?" She asked.

"I just wanted to let you know," Mr. Uraraka began, ruffling his daughter's hair. "He's a good egg, and he makes you happy. He has my approval...And my respect."

Uraraka processed what he said, and then smiled warmly before hugging her father.

 **Bakugo x Ibara**

"And in the name of his only child, who died for our sins, amen." Bakugo finished.

"Katsuki, that was great!" Ibara asked, hugging for boyfriend.

"I agree, young man." Mr. Shiozaki stated, he patted Bakugo on the back, stating, "You have my approval, young Bakugo."

Bakugo smirked, but this was turned into a friendly smile when Ibara kissed him on the cheek.

 **Sero x Reiko**

"Interesting. And did you kiss his neck afterwards?" Mr. Yanagi asked.

"No, father. But I did touch his-"  
"REIKO!" Sero yelled, silencing his girlfriend yet again.

 **Kaminari x Jiro**

"I used to think that you were just another face, but then you found a whole new place, in my heart…" Kyoka sang.

Her, Denki, and her parents were all doing a band performance in her father's studio. As Jiro went on with her lyrics (which were about how she developed a crush on the electric boy) she locked eyes with Kaminari. He winked and flashed her a thumbs up as he played the keyboard.

Jiro nodded, turning back to the microphone and continuing her song. As she continued, thoughts of Kaminari warmed her heart.

 **END OF PART 9**

 **Author's Note: Alright guys, that was part 9. Comment down below your thoughts. This chapter was the longest to date, but I wanted to give it the right amount of length. Now, I do have some "bad" news. Part 10 is going to be the finale of the series. Yessir, it is. I'm glad that you all stuck around for this, I really enjoyed writing it. But yeah. If you enjoyed this story, then I suggest checking out my other stories (DBZ: Multiverse High, MHA Romance Anthology, and My Villain Girlfriend). I feel like this audience would appreciate that story. But yeah, that's part 9, part 10 is the finale, go check out my other stuff. I'll be having a "highlight reel" of sorts before part 10, so stay tuned for that. Peace!**


	10. Every Mineta x Tsuyu moment

Mineta awoke to the odd feeling of bone soreness. He groaned, looking at the foot of his bed...

"Holy crap! Mineta jumped up, and headed straight to the men's restroom. He could see himself in the mirror!

"Yes, yes, yes!" Mineta was jumping up and down now, his longer body doing all the work.

"What are you on about, Mineta?" Sero walked out of the stall, and noticed Mineta's change. "Woah!"

Mineta, now a whole foot and a half taller, triumphantly flashed a thumbs up. "Growth spurt, dude!"

Sero grinned. "Awesome, dude!"

The two high-fived, and exited out into the hall. A few girls walked by, most of them from 1-B.

"Guess what, ladies!?" Mineta now posed. "Mineta got an upgrade!"

"You look better taller, Mineta." Tsuyu piped up, walking over to them. "You seem more manly."

Mineta blushed a little. "Thanks, Asui-chan."

"Call me Tsu." Tsuyu gave Mineta a small smile as she turned and walked away with the 1-B girls.

"H-hi Yanagi." Sero forced the words out of his mouth, his face red.

Reiko Yanagi turned to face him, an emotionless expression on her face. Greetings, Sero. I hope you have an exceptionally splendid day."

The girl turned back around, and walked away.

Mineta looked up at Sero, who was practically red-skinned.

"So... You and ghost-girl, huh?" Mineta joked.

"Shut up..." Sero jokingly muttered as the two began to walk to class 1-A.

000

"Tsuyu and Mineta."

Mineta flashed a thumbs up to Kaminari, when Tsuyu's tongue came out of nowhere and slapped him in the face. Tsuyu smiled at the boy's groans of pain.

000

Tsuyu looked over to Mineta, who seemed somewhat nervous. The streetlights that drove by illuminated his face, making his blush visible.

"What's wrong Mineta? You're not doing anything perverted right now, Ribbit."

The sticky-hair boy turned to look at her, now as tall as she is because of his recent growth spurt. Tsuyu still couldn't get over how much more attractive the boy seemed now.

"Tsuyu-chan, It's just..." Mineta bit his lip as his statement trailed off.

"You've never been with a girl in a situation like this, have you?" Tsuyu asked.

Mineta nodded.

"Don't worry, Mineta-chan." Tsuyu placed her hand on top of his. "I'll help keep you comfortable."

Mineta blushed, allowing Tsuyu to move him where she wanted, until his head was in her lap. She scritched his circular hair, causing him to relax.

"Are you comfortable now, Mineta-chan?"

"Y-yes." Mineta smiled, looking up at the frog-girl with a smile. She looked back down, a smile also on her face.

"Kero kero."

000

Mineta flexed in the bathroom mirror, still getting used to the fact that he's tall enough to see more than his hair in the reflective glass. He flashed himself a thumbs up, his confidence glowing like a flashlight.

 _Knock Knock._

"Mineta, we have to go. We don't have time for you to pleasure yourself ribbit." Tsuyu stated from outside.

Mineta quickly opened the door as he stammered, "I'm not masturbating, Asui-chan!"

"Call me Tsu. Now, c'mon." Tsuyu wrapped her tongue around Mineta's foot, opened the door, and leaped forward, dragging the boy behind her.

000

The students all began to enter the commons area, Aizawa-sensei waiting for them with a trigger-button in his hand. Tsuyu was first, and Mineta was still being dragged behind her. When they finally stopped, Mineta proudly stood up next to the frog-girl.

" _When the hell did he get taller?_ " Aizawa wondered.

000

Kaminari and Jiro arrived, the earjack girl pulling Kaminari ahead. When they stopped, Kaminari wrapped his arm around her and pulled her in closer.

"Hm." Tsuyu muttered, placing her finger to her cheek as she looked at the happy pair.

"What is it, Asui-chan?" Mineta piped up from next to the amphibious female.

"Call me Tsu, and I was just thinking that Kaminari isn't afraid to do with Jiro what you want to do with me." Tsuyu bluntly stated.

Mineta had a face of shock as Tsuyu turned to look at him.

"I see the way you look at me, Mineta. I'm not oblivious."

000

"GO!"

The students rushed to the pit, Tsuyu grabbing Mineta with her tongue and leaping into the pit first.

"FUUUUUUU-" Mineta screamed as they went into the hole.

000

Tsuyu and Mineta reached the bottom of the seemingly endless pit, a cushioned area that softened her fall.

"UUUUUUUCCCCKKKK! We're okay!" Mineta stood up, flashing his usual thumbs up.

"C'mon, Mineta." Tsuyu stated as she leaped into one of the dozen hallways that were in front of them.

"Wait, Asui-chan! We need to talk!" Mineta ran after her.

000

Mineta and Tsuyu jogged through the long hallway in silence. They stopped when they reached an intersection which split into two separate hallways.

"Left or right, ribbit?" Tsuyu turned to Mineta for an answer.

"Tsuyu, before we go, we need to talk." Mineta walked closer to Tsuyu.

"What is there to talk about?" Tsuyu stood up from her crouched position, standing face-to-face with Mineta.

"Tsuyu, do you like me or something? Because you've been acting weird." Mineta had folded his arms now, raising a sly eyebrow.

"Mineta, you do know that I always speak my mind right?"

"Uh-huh."

Tsuyu rolled her eyes a little before she said, "I like you Mineta. I like you a lot. I think you're pervertedness needs some work, but I think I can keep you straight. But you have no confidence in yourself or your abilities. So I don't think I can like you anymore."

Tsuyu continued on, not noticing Mineta walking closer to her.

"You showed promise as a possible boyfriend, but I've had to make every move. And you've just remained oblivious to it. I might as well-"

Mineta interrupted Tsuyu by quickly pecking her lips then pulling away. "There. Was that good enough for you?"

Tsuyu blinked twice, and then smiled. "That's a start, ribbit." Tsuyu pecked Mineta's cheek, and then began to hop off. "Now c'mon. We've gotta get some points."

"Yes ma'am!" Mineta jogged behind her with a smile.

000

Jiro and Kaminari jogged side by side into the room, examining the area around them. It was an all white room, illuminated by weird lights in the roof. Then, they heard footsteps heading their way from the other doorway from across the room. Tsuyu and Mineta arrived in the room, and also looked around.

"SO, YOU'VE MADE IT TO BATTLE ROOM #21!"Aizawa's voice announced over an unseen intercom. "THE TWO PAIRS INSIDE HERE MUST DUKE IT OUT, AND WHICHEVER ONE WINS WILL RECEIVE THE 50 POINTS! NOW, FIGHT!"

"Sorry about this Mineta!" Kaminari pointed a finger gun at the sticky-haired boy, and blasted a bolt of electricity at Mineta. The boy jumped to the left, narrowly avoiding instant defeat. He plucked two balls from his head, and threw them at Denki, who just zapped them out of the way.

"Mineta, you take Kaminari, I'll take Jiro!" Tsuyu full-power jumped towards Jiro, a determined look on her face.

Mineta and Kaminari were trading ball for bolt, both running in a narrowing circle.

"I'm not gonna let you embarrass me in front of Tsu, Kaminari!" Mineta gritted his teeth and dead-sprinted at Kaminari, throwing ball after ball.

"Wait, what!?" Kaminari opened his mouth in surprise. "You and Asui-chan!? You know what, screw it!" Kaminari began to charge electricity, a smirk forming on his face. "Jiro, I'm gonna take these guys out!"

Tsuyu and Jiro were clashing tongue with earjacks, keeping each other at a distance. Jiro turned and noticed what Kaminari was doing, and angrily yelled, "Kaminari, don't! Mineta's balls can resist your-"

Tsuyu's tongue whacked Jiro in the head, knocking her to the ground. "Augh!"

"It's over, Mineta!" Kaminari began to overload with electricity. "Those 50 points are- What are you doing?!"

Mineta had been forming a circle of sticky balls around Kaminari, stacking them high enough to be level with Kaminari's waist. Mineta's head was bleeding, but he slyly said, "You'll see."

"Whatever!" Kaminari released all of his electricity, zapping... The balls... The electricity bounced around the wall of sticky balls, completely contained.

"Kaminari, you idiot." Jiro groaned, burying her head in her arms and sighing in annoyance. She sat up and raised her hands, muttering, "I surrender."

The 50-point flag fell from the rooftop, and Tsuyu grabbed it with her tongue. Kaminari was now in his "derp-mode" and put two thumbs-up. Mineta walked over to Tsuyu and flashed her a thumbs-up, one that Tsuyu smiled and blushed at. The two walked outside the room as Jiro walked over to Kaminari and slapped him out of derp-mode.

"Woah! What happened?" Kaminari looked around in confusion.

"You cost us the win, that's what happened!" Jiro grimaced. She grabbed Kaminari by the hair, and pulled him towards the exit. "You better make this up to me!"

"Ow, okay! Kyoka, I-OW!"

Scoreboard

Minoru Mineta and Tsuyu Asui-50 Points

Izuku Midoriya and Ochaco Uraraka-10 Points

Katsuki Bakugo and Ibara Shiozaki-5 Points

Eijiro Kirishima and Mina Ashido-1 Point

000

"Speaking of Mineta, him and Tsuyu got seventh. Mei and Shinso got sixth."

Mineta and Tsuyu high-fived, both smiling.

000

"Ah man, they're probably gonna do it!" Mineta groaned, standing up. "Kaminari, you lucky basta-"

Tsuyu's tongue slapped Mineta in the face, prompting the grape-boy to regress to a less perverted attitude.

"Sorry, Tsuyu." Mineta sighed, a somber look on his face.

"I accept your apology, ribbit."

" _Wow, Tsuyu really fixed Mineta._ " Momo pondered, looking at the couple. " _He actually APOLOGIZED for being perverted!_ "

000

The bottle began to slow, its 360 dragging on longer. Izuku and Ochako had blushes. Bakugo glared at the bottle as Ibara gave it a curious look. Momo gave it a look of happy anticipation, and Shihai couldn't take his eyes off her. Mineta bit his nails off his fingers, and relaxed when Tsuyu patted his head. Mina and Kirishima pumped their hands up and down in hope that they were next. The bottle finally came to a halt, pointing at...

"Mineta and Tsuyu!"

Mineta had the expression of pure shock on his face.

"C'mon, Mineta." Tsuyu stood and pulled the boy upwards and behind her, the two heading to the closet. "We've only got 5 minutes ribbit."

"Yes, ma'am!"

000

The grape-boy and the frog-girl had finally made it inside the closet. The two awkwardly stood in front of each other, Mineta's newfound height keeping them face-to-face.

" _Is he going to kiss me again?_ " Tsuyu thought to herself.

" _Alright, Minoru. All you have to do is kiss her like you did in the labyrinth._ " Mineta determinedly thought to himself. He took one step closer to Tsuyu. " _You can do this!_ "

Tsuyu closed her eyes, puckering her lips towards Mineta. Mineta blushed crimson as he closed his eyes and puckered his. Slowly, their lips touched. But Mineta was confident now. He pulled Tsuyu in by the waist, causing her to blush from the sudden movement.

" _Maybe...THIS will make it better._ " Tsuyu slid her tongue through Mineta's mouth, causing the boy to open his eyes in surprise.

"SSSSSSUUUU! (Tsuyu!)" Mineta felt Tsuyu's tongue slither in his mouth, wrapping around his tongue and licking everywhere.

"Mmmmmmmm..." Mineta was even more surprised by Tsuyu's moaning into his own mouth. She grabbed him by the head and pulled him closer. "Uh wuhtuh tuh ee ow ih fuh. (I wanted to see how it felt.)"

The two pulled away after a good forty seconds, Mineta blushing as gasped for air and felt Tsuyu's tongue still wrapped around his. Tsuyu eventually released his tongue, asking, "How did that feel for you, ribbit?" Tsuyu blushed as she said, "I didn't mean to asphyxiate you."

"No, it's fine." Mineta sighed. He gave Tsuyu a confident smile and thumbs up. "It actually felt pretty good."

Mineta was taken aback when Tsuyu intertwined her hands with his. "I'm glad."

The two connected their lips softly again, right before Mina opened the door of the closet. "Alright you two, time's up!"

The two walked out of the closet, holding hands and blushing.

000

"Guys?" Tsuyu asked, putting a finger to her face in thought.

"Yeah?" Kirishima asked, turning to face her. Tsuyu and Mineta were sitting directly next to each other, hands together.

"Is it okay if me and Tsuyu go back to our room?" Mineta stammered. "We want some alone time."

"Ohhh, 'alone time', sure buddy." Kirishima and Mina winked at Minoru. "We get it, grape boy."

"GAAAH, NO IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" Mineta waved his arms up and down frantically. "WE JUST WANTED TO WATCH A MOVIE OR SOMETHING!"

The pink girl and red-haired boy snickered, prompting Mineta to flare up from embarrassment even more.

"C'mon, Mineta." Tsuyu grabbed the grape-boy with her tongue and dragged him off, his outcry fading away.

000

Tsuyu walked out of the bathroom, her hair fully washed. It hung down in all of its entirety, stopping at her calves. Mineta blushed when he saw her, and patted a spot for her to sit next to him on the bed.

"Mineta, can you do me a favor, ribbit?" Tsuyu questioned.

"Um, sure." Mineta looked the frog-girl in the eyes. "What?"

"Can you help me do my hair in the bow I usually have it in? My mom usually helps, but she's clearly unavailable." Tsuyu had a thoughtful look as she said this, secretly thinking, " _If Mineta actually wants to be with me, then he wouldn't mind..._ "

"Sure, I don't mind!" Mineta sat behind her, and began to braid her hair.

" _Maybe he IS a keeper, even if he needs to get over his pervertedness._ " Tsuyu smiled. " _But that's okay, I can help with that._ "

000

The girl with the sharp, silver skin shot knife blades in Tsuyu and Mineta's direction. Tsuyu leaped out of the way, grabbing Mineta with her tongue and pulling him away. The boy threw ball after ball at the knife-girl, an angered look on his face.

"Stupid kids." The knife-girl muttered, extending dozens of knives from her forearms

Mineta and Tsuyu landed, still avoiding the knives.

"What do we do, Tsuyu?" Mineta outcried.

"I'm not sure, ribbit." Tsuyu quickly said, avoiding the knives. She wrapped her tongue around Mineta and leaped off into the forest, the knife-girl giving chase.

000

"Where are you brats!?" The knife woman yelled, shooting blades into the surrounding trees. Little did she know, the two were crouching atop a tree branch above.

"What do we do?" Mineta questioned. "We can't just run off again."

"True." Tsuyu pondered. "Maybe we can hit her with a tree branch."

As Tsuyu continued thinking out loud, Mineta thought, " _I know what I can do. My balls should be sticky enough for my plan, but Tsuyu might get hurt! I can't let that happen!"_

"Alright, Tsuyu. I have a plan. But I need you to toss me with your tongue to THAT tree branch." Mineta whispered, pointing to a tree branch that was closer to the knife woman.

"Are you sure?" Tsuyu asked, somewhat worried.

"You trust me, don't you?" Mineta asked holding her hand.

"...Alright, I'll do it, but I'm coming with you."

"...Okay."

Tsuyu used her tongue to throw Mineta to the tree branch, but when she attempted to move, she couldn't. She looked at her hand, and saw a ball stuck it to the branch!

" _Mineta, why would you stick me here!?_ " Tsuyu thought to herself.

"Hey, Dagger-bitch!"

The knfie-woman looked up to Mineta with an angered look. She flung some knives upwards, but the grape-boy dodged them.

"Tsuyu Asui!" Mineta smirked heroically as he jumped down towards the knife woman with balls in both hands. "If I don't make it through this, I just want you to know something!"

Knives flew past Mineta as he threw the balls at the knife woman. One blade cut his cheek, and another embedded into his left-leg, but he didn't quit.

"I love you, Froppy!" Mineta shouted as he landed a powerful to the knife woman's sharp face. She fell to the ground, Mineta's sticky balls trapping her there.

"I...I did it." Mineta gasped, pulling the blade out of his leg. "I...I...I did..."

Mineta fell to the ground as Tsuyu landed on the ground, pulling the broken-off tree branch in her stuck-to-it hand.

"Mineta!" She laid him flat on the ground and felt his chest for a pulse. "Oh, thank goodness!"

"Froppy, what happened here!?" Aizawa yelled, finally arriving onto the scene.

"Mineta...He saved me." Tsuyu hiccuped, a few tears rolling down her face. "He's..."

" _I love you, Froppy!_ "

"He's...My hero."

Aizawa picked up the unconscious Mineta, a somber look on his face. "I see. Come back with me to camp, we need to tend to his wounds."

"Okay." Tsuyu said, following behind Eraser-Head.

"By the way, Tsuyu..." Aizawa gave Tsuyu a smile. "Don't worry, he'll be okay. I'll make sure of it."

Tsuyu had a small smile as she said, "Thank you."

000

Mineta opened the door, and was surprised by Tsuyu jumping on him with a hug.

"You're okay! I'm so glad!"

"I'm happy to see you again too, Tsuyu." Mineta sheepishly smiled, Tsuyu's chest, pushed against his. He tiredly sat on the bed, rubbing the bandage on his face.

"Also...There's something I need to tell you."

"Yes, Tsuyu?"

"I... I never got to tell you that I love you too." Tsuyu blushed as she said it, and Mineta smiled wide. "And I want to be with you. As your girlfriend."

Tsuyu leaped onto Mineta, sitting atop his abdomen. Her lips touched his, and they shared a passionate kiss. Mineta gave Tsuyu a sly look as he separated.

"If we're going to date, I need to get this off my chest."

Tsuyu raised her eyebrows. "What is it?"

Her answer was given when Mineta began kissing her neck.

"Mineta!" Tsuyu shouted, and gasped when Mineta sucked on her neck. He stopped, and then slipped his tongue in her mouth.

"MMMMMM!" Tsuyu yellled inside Mineta's mouth, taken surprise by how quickly his tongue licked hers."Mmmmm! Mmmmmm..." Tsuyu used her tongue on Mineta now, wrapping it around his in its entirety. She pulled him closer by the head, and the two cuddled while french-kissing on the bed.

"I love you, Grape-Juice. Even if you do crazy, sexual things." Tsuyu thought to herself. "But I think I like french-kisses."

000

"Mineta?" Tsuyu asked, shaking her new boyfriend awake.

"Hm?" Mineta slowly awoke, sitting up straight and looking at his new girlfriend. He put a hand behind his head and itched his neck.

"If we're going to date, then there's something I need you to do, ribbit." Tsuyu said, placing a finger to her chin.

Mineta gulped before asking, "what?"

"The pornography, Mineta. I need you to get rid of it all." Asui bluntly stated, causing Mineta's jaw to drop.

"Gah...G..." Mineta stammered, before swallowing his shock. "Tsuyu, I..."

"You said that you loved me, Mineta." Tsuyu said, placing a hand on Mineta's. "I love you too. But the best way to prove that you actually do love me is by giving up your addiction. I don't want it to ruin our relationship. I want to be with you, not you while you look at boobs online." Tsuyu leaned in closer to Mineta, and began blushing. "You understand me, right?"

Mineta stared into her careful eyes, and sighed as he said, "Yes. I'll get rid of all of it. For you. I promise. I-I love you, Tsuyu."

Tsuyu kissed Mineta in response, causing the boy to open his eyes wide in surprise. However, he leaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer. They separated, and Tsuyu smiled. "I love you too, Mineta."

000

"Greetings, Tsuyu. How have things been?" Tsuyu's father's gruff voice warmly asked.

"Well, things are nice. We recently had a school project, and I got a boyfriend." Tsuyu plainly answered. "For the next phase of the class project, I'll have to go on seven dates with him, and he'll have to meet you."

Silence responded. Ganma simply said, "What?"

"Father, I explained it entirely. What's troubling you?"

"You just...Have a boyfriend now? When were you going to tell me?"

"Well, father, I wasn't sure if I had actually wanted to be with him. But I do."

"...Fine. Please tell me he's at least worthy of my approval."

"Yes, father." Tsuyu smiled when she thought of Mineta grinning and flashing a thumbs up to her when he was bragging about his growth spurt. "His name's Mineta Minoru. I think that you're really going to like him."

Mineta calls his family

"Yes? Hello?" Mineta's mom answered.

"Mom! Mom! I have good news!" Mineta yelled into his phone.

"Mineta? Sweetie, what happened!"

"I HIT A GROWTH SPURT! I'M AVERAGE HEIGHT!"

"MINETA THAT'S FANTASTIC! I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!"

"THERE'S ANOTHER THING!" Mineta shrieked.

"What?"

"I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!"

000

Next were Mineta and Tsuyu.

Minoru was giving his girlfriend a piggy-back ride, and the two walked in the class with a smile. Mineta had his trademark thumbs-up grin, while Tsuyu smiled with her arms wrapped around her boyfriend's neck. She hopped off, and the two hugged briefly.

"Ah, you two are so cute together!" Mina said, hyping up the frog-girl and grape-boy.

"But not as cute as my newly shined boots!" Yuga Aoyama said, pointing at his boots.

"Aoyama, your shoes are nice, but no one cares." Tsuyu bluntly stated, pecking Mineta's forehead. The two went to their desks, still making eyes at each other.

000

"Tsu, do you think that your family will like me?" Mineta asked, laying his head in the frog-girl's lap.

"Well, as long as you don't say anything creepy, ribbit." Tsuyu said, scratching his hair. This had become a regular little thing for the two, Tsuyu scratching Mineta's hair and Minoru braiding hers. "I think they'll like you. My father may give you a hard time, but I think you'll be able to impress him, ribbit."

Mineta grinned and leaped up, puffing his chest out. "THEN I'LL SHALL EARN HIS ADMIRATION!"

Tsuyu giggled, looking at her boyfriend with loving eyes

000

As the powerful vehicle drove off, a large, green family SUV pulled up. One of the backseat windows rolled down, and Satsuki Asui popped her head out.

"Big sis!"

Tsuyu smiled, hopping to the van while Mineta jogged behind her.

000

"So, you haven't done anything physical with my daughter?" Ganma Asui asked.

"No! Well, I guess we-" Mineta was silenced by Tsuyu's tongue slapping him.

"You what?" Ganma asked.

The frog-dad was driving the car, while Beru Asui sat in the passenger seat. Samidare and Satsuki played with Mineta's hair, giggling at how it bounced back to his scalp.

Tsuyu gave Mineta a nervous look, unsure of what he was about to say. She trusted he'd have good judgement and not saying anything dumb. He was HER boyfriend, of course.

"We kissed three times. But it wasn't some weird, hormone-driven act. The first time we kissed, I kissed her to show that I liked her back."

Ganma narrowed his eyes/

"The second time, it was to prove that I actually wanted to be with her."

Ganma narrowed his eyes and began to grit his teeth.

"The third time, it was after I had told her that I was in love with her and saved her from a villain."

Ganma opened his eyes back to normal length, and stopped gritting his teeth. "You...Saved her from a villain?"

"Yeah!" Mineta piped up, grinning. "Got a pretty cool leg scar from where I got stabbed, too!"

Ganma looked at Mineta from the indoor rear-view mirror, and nodded. "Maybe you're not so bad, after all."

Mineta flashed his trademark thumbs up, and gave Tsuyu a reassuring nod. The frog-girl smiled.

" _My hero._ "

000

As the frog-girl and grape-boy stood outside the door, Tsuyu grabbed Mineta's shoulder and turned him to face her.

"Minoru, I just want you to know, ribbit," She began, "My father won't go easy on you, at all. If you want to break up now, I won't blame you. I'll be okay with being your friend. I'll be sad, but I'll be okay with-"

Mineta hugged her, causing the frog girl to stop mid-sentence. She hugged him back, a few tears rolling down her face.

"I love you, Tsu."

"I love you, Minoru."


	11. Every Shinso x Mei Moment

Hey guys, the finale is on the way! While you wait, here's every Shinso x Mei moment!

000

Mei Hatsume carried a pile of scraps to the trash can in the hallway, her view obscured by the massive pile. She couldn't see when she bumped into a certain boy with purple hair.

"Whoa buddy!" She exclaimed, tripping on top of the boy.

"What the hell?"

Mei realized that she was on top of the boy's front, her chest on his. She looked towards his face and a pair of sunken, purple eyes looked back at her.

"Can you get offa me?" Hitoshi Shinso muttered, frowning.

"My mistake!" Mei jumped off of him and pulled him up to a standing position. "I couldn't see you over my babies's scraps!"

"Your… babies?" Shinso scritched his hair, sighing. "Look, girl, I don't-"

"Sorry, no time!" Mei grabbed the scraps and tossed them in the trash. She then began to jog towards the support class. "I can't be late!"

Shinso groaned, examining the rust on his uniform. "Just great."

000

"Hatsume and Shinso."

"Ah, I know you!" Mei dashed over to Shinso, who was clearly taken aback. She hugged him, causing his usually sluggish eyes to open wide in surprise.

"Alright everyone." Aizawa tossed the paper in the trash. Grab your personal items, grab your PE uniform, and grab your hero costume, we'll be leaving by morning!"

The students who were selected all began to filter out as Aizawa stated, "Oh, and by the way, the dorms are co-ed!"

Shocked and happy reactions filled the hall as the students headed to their dorms to grab their things, ready for a new adventure.

000

Mei was trying to pull Shinso out the door with her, but the boy grabbed the doorway to halt them.

"Can you give me one minute of peace, girl?" Shinso growled. Mei had been building stuff all night, keeping him the farthest away from sleep as humanly possible.

"My name isn't 'girl' it's Mei!" Mei playfully punched the purple-haired boy's arm, and then struggled to pull him again. "We need to go!"

"Well, Mei, I have to take use the restroom!" Shinso pulled backward, but tripped on his own foot.

The two fell forward, and Mei landed right on top of Shinso. She sat up, still on top of him.

"You shouldn't have pulled so hard!" Mei sighed.

"Y-yeah." Shinso had a blush now, silently thinking " _Please don't notice, please don't notice, please-_ "

"Shinso?" Mei had a sly look on her face.

"Y-yeah, Mei?" Shinso was now crimson in the face.

"Why is your crotch hard?"

" _Goddammit._ "

000

"TIME'S UP STUDENTS!" Aizawa called over the intercom. "HEAD BACK TO THE ENTRANCE!"

"Finally over, huh?" Shinso groaned. He turned to look at Mei, who was going through pieces of the robot she dismantled. "You coming or not?"

"Yeah! I just need some parts for my babies!" Mei turned with a smile, stuffing different metal pieces into her pockets. She ran over to Shinso, slapping him on the butt and surprising him. "Let's go!"

"Stop."

Mei stopped in place, completely under Shinso's control.

"Turn around."

Mei obliged. She then felt herself released of his control, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Listen, girl."

"Mei."

Shinso narrowed his eyes. "Mei. I don't know why Eraser-Head put ME with YOU of all people. But you know what? I'm starting to get tired of it." He rubbed his neck as he groaned, "You never know when to calm down."

"Sure, I might be energetic and giddy." Mei stepped closer to Shinso, and gave him a sly look. "But you wanna know what I think?"

"What?" Shinso muttered.

Mei used her boots to extend her height, until she was face-to-face with Hitoshi. The boy now had a bewildered look as she flirtatiously stated, "I think you secretly love my personality." Mei glanced downwards, and then looked back into Shinso's eyes. "Your crotch is hard again, Shinso-kun."

"G-Go to the entrance." Shinso used his mind control yet again to brainwash Mei. The girl instinctively headed to the entrance as Shinso nervously walked behind her.

" _Dammit, she's smart._ " He thought to himself.

000

SPIN THE BOTTLE!" Mina finished. "We'll pair off and form a circle, and whichever pair the bottle lands on will go into a closet for 5 minutes!" Ashido held up 5 fingers to indicate this. "Now, let's begin!"

The students began to form the circle. Midoriya and Uraraka looked nervous, but headed towards the circle. Shinso leered at the students, and then turned and began to walk away.

"Yeah, no thanks. This isn't my type of thing."

Shinso became surprised when a metallic rod looped around him, and trapped him by the waist. He turned and saw Mei making a pouty face at him. "C'mon, Shinso!"

" _Goddammit_." Shinso thought to himself.

Shinso was released from the trap, and headed over to the circle.

"Well, aren't they cute?" Shihai rolled his eyes.

"Yes. Yes they are." Momo held Shihai's hand out of nowhere, causing the boy to blush.

"Alright, everyone!" Mine placed the bottle in the center of the group, and then spun it. "Let's begin!"

The bottle spun quickly, going all around the group. The lid was the ultimate decision maker here. Mina hugged Kirishima's arm in hopeful anticipation. Mineta laid his hand on Tsuyu's thigh, and the frog-girl blushed. Shihai and Momo continued holding hands. Bakugo sat somewhat closer than usual to Ibara with his arms folded. Ibara had her hands together in prayer. Izuku and Uraraka were both clearly nervous about the situation. No one was noticing Kaminari and Jiro were already kissing.

" _Don't be me and this chick, please._ " Shinso thought to himself as the bottle began to slow. It finally came to a halt, pointing directly at…

"SHINSO AND MEI!" Mina ecstatically yelled.

"Goddammit." Shinso seethed.

000

\- Reviews: 4 - Published: 12-15-18 - Updated: 03-14-19

id:13148612

" _Goddammit._ " Shinso thought to himself as the bottle paused on him and Mei.

The pink-haired girl was ecstatic, quickly jumping up and grabbing him.

"C'mon, Shinso! Let's go!" Mei used her boots to propel them towards the closet as Mina waved them goodbye.

"Have fun, you two! You got five minutes alone!" The alien-girl giggled.

"Lucky chumps." Shihai groaned.

Momo turned to look at him with a suspicious smile. "Lucky, how?"

Shihai gave her a surprised look, and then looked away. "No reason."

After what seemed like a year of Mei pulling and Shinso dragging along, the two had finally made it inside the closet. Shinso finally stood, a good seven-inches of height separating him and the support-class student. He looked down at her, her sheepish smile and blush of anticipation in contrast with his small frown.

"We have five minutes, Shinso." Mei used her boots to extend to his height again as she continued, "We need to use it well."

" _Use it… Well?_ " Shinso muttered subconsciously. " _The hell is she trying to do?_ "

Mei answered his rhetorical question by pulling him in for a kiss. As the gap between them rapidly shortened, all Shinso could think was, " _Oh._ "

Mei and Shinso's lips connected, Mei doing all the work.

" _Screw it._ " Shinso stated in the absence of his mind

After a few seconds, Shinso began to kiss her back. Mei pulled away immediately with an ecstatic smile.

"You just kissed me back!"

"Huh? No I didn't." Shinso lied, making a perfect poker face.

"You can make that face all you want, but I felt you push back." Mei backed Shinso up against the wall, crawling her two fingers along his chest. "You like me, don't you?"

"... Buzz off." Shinso lightly pushed Mei away, a blush crossing his face.

"Shinso, let me measure you!" Mei pulled out measuring tape and wrapped it around Shinso's arms, then his legs, then his neck.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Shinso tried to push Mei from off of him, but the girl just got closer. "Why are you-GAH!"

Mei had wrapped the measuring tape around Shinso's abdomen, and slid a hand up his shirt. She felt around, and then gave him a sheepish smile. "Firm muscles under here." Her hand began to slither down towards his pants-area. "I wonder if it feels the same down he-"

Mina opened the closet with a smile. "Time's up, g…" She paused when she noticed Hatsume's hand almost inside Shinso's pants.

"It's not what it looks, I swear." Shinso groaned.

"He's just saying that!" Mei's boots lowered her from Shinso's height, and she hugged his waist. "We had fun!"

" _How am I stuck with this girl of all people?_ "

000

" _You know, it's kind of odd._ " Midoriya thought to himself. " _All of us seem to go well with each other, but none of us are actually together. Except for Kaminari and Jiro, I guess._ " Midoriya glanced at Ochako, who had a blush on her face. " _Uraraka seems nervous… I can't blame her though. I'm just as nervous as she is._ " Izuku turned and saw Shinso and Mei sitting on a couch together. Shinso was resting his head in Mei's lip as she scritched his hair. " _Looks like they're getting along._ "

000

"Shinsooooooooo…" Mei cooed, walking her fingers along the boy. "I wanna make babies!"

"Wait, you wanna have s-"

"No, silly boy! I want to build stuff with you!" Mei opened her backpack and began pulling out parts.

Shinso smiled as he said, "Oh, okay."

He sat next to me on the bed as they began putting parts together, both smiling together.

000

"Shinso, wake up!"

The purple-haired boy stirred awake, lifting his head from the desk. He turned and saw Mei, who had tied her shirt into a midriff while she hammered away at a gauntlet of some kind.

"Mei? How long have you been awake?" Shinso looked at the ground, which was covered in chocolate wrappers.

"Since last night! You fell asleep pretty quickly!" Mei gleefully stated, putting down the gauntlet and walking over to Shinso. "You didn't even say goodnight!"

Mei sat in Shinso's lap, and pulled out a measuring tape. She wrapped it around his neck, moving his face around with her other hand.

"Your neck is so strong, Shinso-kun." Mei teased.

"Mei…" Shinso muttered. Mei didn't seem to listen though, measuring Shinso's shoulder.

"Mei!" Shinso grabbed Mei's hand with the tape measure, and then propped her face to where they were looking directly into each other's eyes.

"C'mere." Shinso kissed Mei, causing the girl to drop the tape measure and wrap her arms around him.

000

The students were surprised, but did as they were told. They headed outside, unsure of what to expect.

As Shinso walked outside, he groaned and stretched his neck. "This seems so poorly planned out that it isn't fu-"

"SHINSO-KUN!"

Shinso frowned and turned to the sound, only to be taken surprise by Mei Hatsume tackling him. Before they hit the ground, stabilizing poles shot out and held them midair.

"...Mei?" Shinso groaned, looking at his girlfriend. "Why so physical?"

"I missed you!" Mei giggled, hugging Shinso close. She kissed his cheek, melting away his agitation and causing him to smile. "I know you missed me too."

Shinso snickered, causing the other students to drop their jaws in shock. "Yeah, I guess I did."

000

Next, a large WAR-TANK with dozens of parts pulled up. A speaker activated, blaring the statement "MEI, WE'RE HEEEEERRRREEEE!"

"My family's here, Shinso-baby!" Mei wrapped her arms around Shinso as a steam began to shoot out of her boots.

"Mei, what are you-"

"Just hold on tight, Hitoshi!" Mei's boots blasted off, shoe-jetpacks that carried the two to the massive tank.

"GAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Shinso cried.

000

Shinso groaned as mechanical arms placed him and Mei on a couch. He felt Mei laying on top of him, humming as she grabbed different parts of his head, face, and neck.

"Shinso-baby, are you okay? You screamed when I blasted us in the air." Mei asked, concerned.

Shinso smiled a little at how much she cared, sitting up. She moved off of him, a frown of concern on her face. "I'm fine, Mei."

"THAT'S GREAT!" A loud voice boomed from in front of the room inside the tank.

Shinso and Mei turned to see the origin of the sound. A slightly chubby, muscular man with goggles and crazy, pink hair stood. He was covered in smoke from machines, and had a crazy harness which held a multitude of tools.

"Dad!" Mei hugged her father, and then pointed to Shinso. "This is my boyfriend, Shinso Hitoshi!"

Mei's father sprinted over and bear-hugged Shinso. "GENGI HATSUME, WELCOME TO THE FAMILY!"

Shinso cringed from the noise and the feeling that he was being crushed, but managed to get out the words "Nice to meet you, to."

Gengi dropped the purple-haired boy. "ALRIGHT, I'LL LEAVE YOU TO ALONE! I KNOW THAT BIG TANKS LIKE THIS CAN GET TEENS 'IN THE MOOD'!" He sprinted out of the room back to the main steering room.

"...In the mood?" Shinso questioned.

He was answered by Mei grabbing his collar and pulling him up into a standing position. "Let me show you." She flirtatiously said.

Mei's boots extended her height to where she and Shinso were level with each other, and she french-kissed him. He opened his eyes wide in surprise, but wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back.

" _Why am I always the one being dragged through stuff?_ " Shinso thought to himself. " _You know what? I'm taking charge this time._ "

Shinso grabbed Hatsume's thighs and picked her up, causing her to laugh and unhook the boots from her feet.

"Shinso!" Mei giggled before kissing Hitoshi yet again. "You're being so confident!"

000

Shinso was dragged(like usual) out of the tank by Mei. Their house was a crazy, steampunk manor comprised of different metals and alternate materials. But before he even had time to take it all in, Mei had taken him to her bedroom. Well, if you can call it a bedroom. It was more like a factory workshop with a bed in the middle of it.

"I have something to show you!" Mei excitedly said, pulling Shinso towards a lamp-lit desk. A box was placed on it.

" _Something to show me?_ " Shinso thought to himself.

As Mei lifted the box, she excitedly stated "I had to mail it in a package to here since I didn't want you to see it before it was done, but it is now!"

Mei blushed when it was fully revealed. "What do you think of it?"

Shinso slowly walked over to the object, and examined it. It was what looked like a combination of small speakers connected in a mouthguard. It had a neck-harness of sorts, and a similar fabric to Mr. Aizawa's scarf.

"Interesting. These speakers must allow me to change my voice, so people won't know it's me speaking to them." Shinso smiled, picking up the harness. "I like the design. Not too loud, if you know what I mean."

Mei beamed from ear to ear. " _He likes it!_ " She thought to herself, warmth in her heart.

Mei jumped into Shinso with a hug, kissing him deeply. He held her up by the legs, and kissed her back.

She pulled away with a warm, caring smile.

"I...I love you, Shinso."

Shinso was slightly surprised, not expecting those 4 words at all. He slowly grinned, the most innocent and loving of smiles plastered on his face.

"I love you too, Mei."

Mei laughed, a small tear of joy falling down her face. "Finally got you to grin, not just smile."

Shinso snickered before kissing her again, sitting on her bed and letting her sit in his lap.


End file.
